Money Can't Buy You Happiness
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: 'Money can buy everything' is the reason why Naruto hates rich people. But one day, he meets someone that changes his perspective. That someone is Namikaze Minato, the rich elite from Konoha that is very kind to him. Later then, Naruto finds out that he's wrong to ever open his heart. If so, can money really buy happiness? MinaNaru Not Related , SasuObi, AU, Yaoi, Lemon
1. I Can't Stand Them

Author's Note:

Hi! I decided to write a new story! I know you really can't believe me right? _(Judging from how many unfinished stories that I still have to finish and now I write a new story?) _But, I did! Actually no, I already finished this chapter about three weeks ago. I decided to write it because I really like the idea. Honestly, the idea just struck to my mind really out of the blue and I was afraid that I might forget about the idea so, I decided to write it early.

I'm not really planning to upload this story anytime soon (_I really want to save this story for later! because I really like it!),_ but seeing that I've been busy lately and I haven't got a chance to even write. I feel bad to all of you (_I feel like I've been neglecting you…_) so, I guess, I should just upload this story and hopefully you would wait for my other stories to be updated. And yeah, since I have exam weeks again, I won't be able to update in these upcoming week… sorry.

**But! I promise I will finish my stories! I won't let you hanging! I'll try to update my story as soon as I can! And, I promise I won't make you wait too long! I'll write as soon as my exam week is finished!**

My new story is about my favorite pairing again! MinaNaru! But they're NOT related!

**Necessary Background of the Story—Read This- **

Naruto is 19 years old boy who works as a waiter in a very elite nightclub and he really loathes rich people because of some reasons that will be unfolded in the story, he also has a double shift work to pay his bills and of course, he's gay.

Minato is 25 years old, he's the vice president of Namikaze Inc. and he's the upcoming successor of the foundation.

Yeah, Minato's filthy rich while Naruto is nowhere near rich… or to put it kindly he's less fortunate.

I also put the Uchihas, Sasuke and Obito as Naruto's best buddies in this world! They're about the same age as Naruto, but Obito's older though. Sasuke is 19 years old and Obito is 22 years old. They're both cousins. So, SasuObi is a cousin-cest. (I'm sorry but I recently kinda really like Obito :p) And yeah, Obito is the uke even though he's older than Sasuke. LOL

Sasuke also works with Naruto in the club. But no, Sasuke's not broke. He's very rich too but in order to keep befriended with his best friend he lies about his background. He's been Naruto best friend since their childhood.

Obito, on the other hand, doesn't lie about his background. At first Naruto, didn't like Obito because he's rich. But, later then, he noticed that Obito wasn't so bad and they too become a best friend. Sasuke and Obito work in the Uchiha Corps, one of the biggest foundations in Konoha, just like Namikaze Inc. And Sasuke would be its successor if only his older brother Itachi weren't existed.

Well, that's probably my longest author's note! So, I won't take your time again!

I hope you like it…

Don't like, don't read.

Do like, do read and do review.

Summary: 

'Money can buy everything' is the reason why Naruto hates rich people. But one day, he meets someone that changes his perspective. Only to find out that he's wrong to ever open his heart.

MinaNaru (Not Related), SasuObi

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto! Yeah, this is just a fiction story. But still, I'm quite happy even if I don't own Naruto.

**Money Can't Buy You Happiness**

It was some fine night in Konoha, the city that never sleeps. There's no gloomy and silent night in Konoha, it was the opposite. At night, The-never-sleeping-city Konoha filled with neon and lights splattered all around the district to brighten the somber night. And of course, the night life in Konoha would never be the same without the clubs, the casinos, and also the hotels.

Konoha had the most famous club in the city. A club that only a few selected people could enter and enjoy the gorgeousness of the club. The famous club was none other than the ' L'cie ' club. L'cie was a very famous club in Konoha city. It was a very elite nightclub that made a lot of people would drool or rather, would kill just to be in the club. The club was always bathed with lights and a lot of lights making it shone out in contrast to the night. It was a very exquisite club filled with a lot of rich and famous people. And, in a club as famous as this, a blond boy was working as a waiter.

He had a blond hair that ruffled wildly on his head, untamed. He also had very beautiful cerulean eyes that would remind you of a beautiful sea or rather ocean and he's quite tall for a boy of his age. He wore a black polo shirt that fitted perfectly on his lean but also toned body, and in his right chest there laid a name tag with 'Uzumaki Naruto' written on it.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans that, again, looked perfectly on his legs and did I mention that he looks pretty handsome? Well, he was. As if to compliment his handsome face, he had three pairs of whisker-like light scar that matched perfectly on his tanned cheeks. Yeah, he had a beautifully natural tanned skin. His handsome features had that kind of looks that would make any girls and maybe some gay boys would kill just to have him as their lover or maybe just to have him in bed.

It's almost not fair for him to have both an effortlessly enticing sex-appeal and also a pretty handsome looks, however, that was something that often happened in life wasn't it? Well, if there's something that would degrade himself was probably the fact that he was not really a rich person.

He was not one of the elite people. He was just a normal people trying to get a better life by working double shifts. But, even so, he's happy and grateful to be himself! He didn't envy those elite and rich people that he's serving in this night club although yeah, he didn't like to be around them but there were reasons why he didn't like being with rich people.

"I'm sorry miss, but you mistake me with somebody else." said the said blond to a girl as he put the drinks on the table.

He was sighing, God knows how many times, when he explained such things to the drunken girl as if he had been tired of explaining the same things over and over again for too many times. He put the drinks on the exquisite black table, red martinis and white vodkas, then as quickly as possible turned around making his back faced the drunken girl so that the desperate girl would stop bugging him off.

"No way! It's you! Why did you leave me?" said the desperate and drunken girl hysterically as she then stood up to catch up with the leaving waiter.

The desperate girl was fairly beautiful. She was wearing a blue silk dress with exquisite diamond wrapped beautifully on her column. She looked so young to be in a club, most probably a teenager with a fake id. She also had a long blond hair that waved perfectly on her side, almost too perfect. Her nails seemed like had been manicured oh-so-many-times showing a perfect compliment to her perfectly slender hands.

"No, really, I don't know who you are." said Naruto irritated. He clearly didn't know who the girl was and having to say the very same thing again and again to the rich blond girl really irritated him.

It had been a long night for Naruto and being all around with the rich people really ticked him off. He didn't like rich people. They're always bugging him off with no reason like he was a pest or something. Now, he just wanted to go home as fast as he could so that, he could forget being all around these elites. He kept thinking about going home to his sweet-cramped-but-still -lovely apartment everyday he's working his night shifts.

"Please, I'm really sorry that I cheated on you…" said the rich blond girl as she then hugged and wrapped around her hands to the waiter's arm making her body pressed intimately against the waiter's arm.

'Great, a cheating slut is wrapping her boobies on my arm. That's really something that I'm looking forward into.' said Naruto sarcastically in his mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Miss, you're way too drunk!" said the blond boy angrily.

He tried to struggle away from the intense hug from the girl. The result was positive! He managed to push the girl gently releasing her tight grip on his muscular arm. It was pretty easy to push the girl away from him because the girl was just way too drunk and there's no way she could grip so tightly thought Naruto in his mind.

"Don't leave me!" said the girl desperately.

Before the blond waiter could turn away and run from her, she cupped Naruto's cheek with both of her slutty hands and pressed her, again, slutty lips to the blond boy's pink lips. The desperate girl kissed the waiter desperately, even more desperate than she already was. She's coaxing her lips to the blond waiter's lips trying so desperate to enter the boy's mouth waiting until the waiter to give in. But, of course the blond waiter wouldn't kiss her back. He bit his lips tightly so that he didn't have to exchange saliva with the slutty girl.

'Fuck! This bitch's kissing me?' thought Naruto shocked in his mind, or disgusted.

He didn't like it when he was kissed by a girl because girls just didn't appealing for him. Furthermore, the girl was none other than a desperate drunken slut who cheated on his boyfriend, whoever the boyfriend was. She was also one of the rich elites that Naruto clearly disliked. There's no reason for him to give in to this slut. Therefore, all Naruto did was just…

"Get off me!" said Naruto angrily as he pushed the drunken girl away rudely.

The blonde girl was stumbling as she was pushed away by the waiter. Having been pushed away, the drunken girl was losing her balance and looked like she almost tripped to the floor. Thanks to her being drunk, and her 7 inches Christian Loubotin stilettos. Just when she's about to trip and fall to the floor, which was something that Naruto hoped for, another girl stood up and held the drunken girl from falling.

"Heyy! You don't have to be rude! She's just drunk!" said the brunette girl in red.

She was wearing a very sexy V-lined scarlet dress that seemed so daring to anyone that behold. Yet, unfortunately, it's almost a shame that she was a 'late-bloomer'. And of course, there's no point of wearing such dress when you barely have boobies.

Naruto didn't even care what the brunette girl looked like or what she had just said. He was too pissed of by the fact that a deep scarlet lipstick was 'infecting' his lips.

"Drunk? Well I think she's too wasted that she even mistook me of her somewhat ex!" protested Naruto angrily as he wiped off the stain from his mouth.

"Well, you didn't have too push her like that!" said the brunette angrily.

She was what people would call a true best friend because she was defending her friend compassionately. Unfortunately, Naruto thought she was just a skanky rich flat-chested brunette bitch who didn't know when to shut up. And, since Naruto also didn't know when to shut up, the battle was about to begin.

"Fuck no! She kissed me! What do you think I'm supposed to do then?" said Naruto daringly.

He tried to shake away his disgust as he remembered the every moment she kissed him but he failed miserably. He remembered clearly the every moment of it. How her lips were desperately trying to enter his mouth, how her wet tongue prying his mouth moving and licking his closed lips, how the girl wrapped her hands to his body just like some cheap tentacle rape monster. It disgusted Naruto off.

"Hah! You'd better be grateful if she kissed you! Don't you know who she is?" said the brunette bitch daringly as she looked down to Naruto giving a superior scoff to the blond waiter.

"Hell no! Who cares about who the hell she is! Besides, I'm gay!" shouted Naruto loudly as he glared back to the brunette bitch. Naruto didn't like it when he was being looked down by the elites. He might be just a waiter but he still had his dignity as a human.

"Huh?" said the girl confused as she blinked her eyes a bit.

"Surprised? I'm gay. G-A-Y. Understand? I suck dick not tits!" said Naruto angrily.

It's not a lie that he was gay. He's not ashamed about it either. He was as proud as a rainbow to be gay and he didn't need to hide his sexuality. Besides, letting the world knew about his sexuality would cut off almost half of the girls that desperately fell for him, although some of them were more perseverance than the rest.

And yet, the brunette girl still looked confused. It seemed that she still didn't understand every word that Naruto had been shouting to her. And seeing that the girl was still confused, Naruto then decided to enlighten the girl a little bit…

"HELL, I EVEN DRINK CUM EVERYDAY!" shouted Naruto loudly and proudly.

He was shouting too loud that definitely made the entire club to hear him. He could hear some people were laughing about it but he couldn't care less. He had to exaggerate it so that the stupid brunette girl would understand what he meant.

It only took a moment for the brunette girl to understand the explicit meaning of the blond waiter's words.

"Eww! Faggot!" said the brunette girl disgusted as she then scoffed to the blond waiter.

She pushed the blond waiter away with her free hand. She didn't push the waiter too much because her other hand was holding her drunken friend firmly so, she was quite afraid to make her friend to fall if she pushed the waiter too much.

"What the? You little runt! Aren't you a little too young to even enter a club?" demanded Naruto angrily.

He accidentally dropped his tray to the floor making a loud sound as it made its way to the floor because he was pushed away rudely by the brunette. The loud sound and also the loud 'cum drinking' shouting made almost half of the club looking at those two.

But then, the skanky blond girl started to groan a little making the brunette girl to ignore the waiter and started to talk to her friend.

"Are you okay?" said the brunette girl concernedly.

"Ugh… my head is spinning… I think I'm gon—"unable to finish her sentence the blond girl started to move forward and bended a little bit as she felt something rising up from inside her stomach. She couldn't hold the intense feeling on her stomach as she then started to vomit out her 'gastric juice' along with her, most probably, dinner. Unfortunately, the girl did not only vomit to the floor but also to the blond waiter.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" screamed the blond boy loudly. Now, almost the entire club started to look at the source of the loud voice.

He tried to clean up the mess from his black shirt but it's too late. The mess had spilled to all over the place of his black shirt making irregular patchy stains on his shirt. Thank god he was wearing black, so that the stain wasn't really shown. But still, it completely covered his shirt with icky liquid and a perfect stench to the air.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" shouted the blond boy disgusted as he tried to clean up the mess on his shirt.

Now, he needed shower for hours to ever clean up the stench and an hour for brushing his teeth due to the sudden 'encounter' on his lips. Suddenly, while he was pouting and cleaning up his mess, a raven haired boy came and worked his way to the blond waiter.

The raven haired boy was wearing a black long sleeved V-neck shirt and a pair of black jeans that looked very contrast with his pale feature. Unlike the blond boy, he was not wearing a nametag on his right chest. He had beautiful onyx eyes and a very sharp lined jaw that complimented his handsome face even more.

"Oy, Dobe!" said the raven haired boy angrily.

He pinched the blonde's ear and gripped the blond arm with his free hand then started to tug away the blond from the unrelenting best friends.

"Ouch, teme! What the hell you'd do that for!" protested the blond boy angrily.

He struggled away his head so that the pinching was stopped but he couldn't struggle away from the tug on his hand.

"I'm really sorry for this inconvenience misses. Have a pleasant night." said the raven haired boy to the misses and then he turned over to take the blonde boy to the staff room.

He opened the door while he was tugging the protesting blond male on his hand. The blond kept shouting and swearing about the incident that had just happened but the raven haired boy kept silent.

After the both boys entered the staff room, he closed the door and released his grip from the shouting blond and shoved off the blond so that the blond would finally get on to his logic. It worked perfectly. Having been shoved off like that, the shouting blond finally regained his logic and started to protest the raven haired boy.

"Teme, what the hell!" protested the blond boy angrily. He demanded a good explanation from his best friend.

"You idiot! Do you have to yell? Everyone in this club could hear you." said the raven haired boy coldly. He was trying to tell the blond boy to stop shouting and swearing a loud when he's working in the club.

"B-b-but! Sasuke! The little bitch just threw her shit on me!" protested Naruto angrily as the said blond pointed out his hands to the mess on his shirt. He sat down to the chair still complaining about the mess on his shirt, how he needed hours to shower.

"Hn?" replied Sasuke a little with his famous snort. He leaned his back to the wall putting all his weight to the wall behind him while the blond boy was sitting on the chair in front of him.

"She threw her shit on me!" shouted Naruto furiously, still not bothering to lower his voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke indifferently. He noticed that what the blond was saying didn't make any sense at all. There's no way a girl would throw a shit to a waiter, literally.

"That little cunt just threw up on me! You idiot!" shouted Naruto angrily.

First, because he was very angry to the fact that the drunken girl just threw up on him and second, he was still annoyed because he was kissed unexpectedly, and the third he was annoyed about why his best friend didn't get what he meant before.

"Hn." nodded Sasuke understandably. Everything seemed to make sense now that he understood what Naruto was just shouting.

"Fuck! I smell like shit!" protested Naruto as he then lifted up his dirty shirt exposing his perfectly muscular body.

He was well muscled, but not too much, his abs was almost forming a six pack, and his arms were bulk enough. His muscles were not like one of the body builders had. Overall, his sex appeal was toned enough, enough to be called perfect. Even if he's just a waiter, Naruto had definitely done some work-outs to make his body so enticing like that.

"Don't worry, you can use my sweater." said the raven easily. He went to his locker and picked out his Calvin Klein sweater and handed it to his shirtless best friend. It was a black V-neck sweater with long sleeves and judging from the fabric, it looks quite expensive. But, Naruto didn't notice how expensive the sweater was. He's just clueless.

"I hate those bitches! Next time I meet them I'm gonna…" said Naruto angrily as he then wore his best friend sweater. The sweater itself was filled with very own Sasuke's scent.

"Dobe, do you really want to get fired?" said Sasuke easily as he then started to lean back again to the wall.

"No, b-b-b-but…!" stuttered Naruto.

"Then don't yell at every customer in here." said Sasuke.

"But those bitches!" protested the blond boy again.

"And you don't have to tell the world about your sexuality." said Sasuke calmly.

"Grr... teme, I really hate rich people." said Naruto as he then pouted his lips. He ruffled up his hair a little bit to tidy up his messy hairstyle secretly hoping there's no vomit in his hair.

"Hn. I know that." nodded Sasuke appreciatively.

"They're just so mean… acting all so superior… what the hell is so wrong in being poor…" said Naruto weakly as his mind was wandering off to remember how badly he had been treated by rich people.

"Nothing's wrong. Now, we'd better get to work." said Sasuke comfortingly as he then moved and patted Naruto's head a little bit. He then went to the door and opened it a little, waitingfor his best friend to finish dressing up.

"Okay" nodded Naruto calmly. Now that he had cleaned himself back, and also had been comforted by his best friend, he regained back his calm and ready to work his shift again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto nicely to the customers he was serving. And then there he saw him for the first time. The blond man was sitting close to a dark haired woman. They appeared to be a couple judging from the looks of them.

The blond man had a very handsome face easily make every other man to feel self-conscious only by standing next to him. He had sharp clear blue eyes that looks so brilliant in his handsome face, the eyes were so sharp and it almost could cut you till you bleed.

He had a blond hair that ruffled untamed on his head almost looked like the one that Naruto had, the only difference was the man had another two locks on the side of his face, one for each of his side. He was wearing a black Emporio Armani shirt and a pair of dark jeans that fitted perfectly on his body. And on his left wrist, was none other than the expensive black Rolex watch.

While the dark haired woman was wearing a black satin dress that looked in contrast with her pale skin. She was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace on her neck that again, complimented her perfect features. Her beautiful handbag was none other than one of the Louis Vuitton collections. Her shoes? Well, black, 7 inches Manolo Blahnik stilettos. You didn't have to be a genius to guess that both of them were elite people.

"Oh, here's our servant is." said the dark haired woman arrogantly.

'Servant? what the fuck…' said Naruto in his mind.

"He's not a servant, Mikoto." corrected the blond man.

"He looks to me." said the dark haired woman coldly.

'Gah! Rich people! Bunch of fuckers!' thought Naruto angrily in his mind. He really didn't like being called a servant by these elites.

"Well… " said the woman as she started to look at the blond waiter "I want something that is less alcoholic, less calorie, and less sweet." She then continued again, still looking down to the blond waiter "I'm a supermodel. I don't want to get fat by just drinking. Any guess?" said the dark haired woman boastfully.

'Fuck. A prissy supermodel? Bleh. Like I care if you're getting fat. I bet your boobs are as fake as your face is.' thought Naruto in his mind.

Having been called servant, he didn't really had the mood to serve the couple. But, Naruto knew something to raise his depressed mood. He only needed to make fun of this prissy model.

"Hmm… let me think…" Naruto put his hand to his chin and furrowing his eyebrows showing 'I'm thinking' gesture identical to what The Thinker did. After a moment of thinking, he looked at the dark haired woman with a face full with surprise as if he had just got an enlightenment from above "oh yeah, we have! Water." said Naruto easily.

"Ha ha ha" laughed the blond man out loud.

"I'm not laughing." declared the dark haired woman icily.

"Well, I am. That's hilarious." said the blond man.

"Yep, me too." concurred Naruto easily.

"Ugh" scoffed the dark haired woman, as she then stood up from her chair, "You don't know to whom you're talking about." said the black haired woman as she then lifted up her purse and went to the bathroom, leaving the two blondes on the table.

Seeing that the black haired woman had left from the table, Naruto started to talk with the blond man that looks like himself.

"Rawr… your girlfriend is suck, man." said Naruto to the blond man.

"Ha ha ha… I know." agreed the blond man sheepishly.

'Wow. Even if he's laughing his face was so handsome…' thought Naruto in his mind.

Naruto seemed to kind of like the new guy he had just met. He thought that the new guy was kind of handsome, especially his natural sky blue eyes that he had. Naruto really liked the blue eyes. It seemed so clear and peaceful just by staring at the sharp eyes. It made him think about the ocean or the beautiful blue sky. It fascinated him so much leaving him almost speechless if he stared the eyes too long.

But he then shook away his mind. He knew that the guy was occupied and most probably a straight, so he noticed that his chance was slim to none. Besides, he had sworn that he would never fall for rich people. And, every single person that he met on L'cie must either be rich or famous, or even both.

"Rich bitch. I can't stand them." confessed Naruto to the blond man.

To be honest, he didn't like elite people and not only the rich prissy bitches. But Naruto couldn't say that he also hated rich people to the guy in front of him. He didn't want to offend the guy because he might probably like the blond guy in front of him. Who's not anyway?

"Yeah, me too. I can't stand them either. They're always 'me and my Prada'. " said Minato easily. He then lifted a hand and pointed out his hand to the blond waiter and then he pointed to the empty seat in front of him. "Why don't you sit there? It's easier to talk when you sit."

Naruto was quite a little bit shock of what Minato had just said. His face was incredulous. His jaw was dropped a little too much making a perfect 'o' shape in his face. He then looked to the blond guy deeply and raised his eyebrows as if questioning the blond man sanity. It's not exaggerating, Naruto had just never experienced in his life to be offered a seat together with the elites.

'Did the rich guy really just offer me to sit together with him? Like as equal?' thought Naruto incredulously in his mind. And then he thought, 'He hates rich people too? Maybe he's not a rich people? Come to think of it… He took me as equal...' as quickly as the thought formed, it disappeared at the same time, 'Nah, there's no way in hell that he could enter this club if you're not rich.'

The blond man observed the blond waiter's face thoroughly. Seeing that the blond waiter was looking like he said 'Are you sure about this?' Minato then lifted his head a little bit telling the blond waiter to sit in front of him.

"Come then, sit." said Minato easily.

Not really sure why the blond guy did that, Naruto took up the offer. He then sheepishly sat to the seat in front of the blond guy as he then reached out his hand to the scratch the back of his neck. He was quite nervous and unsure of what he should do now.

"So… are you new around here? I've never seen you before." said the blond waiter to the older blond.

"Oh, no, not really. I have never been into a club like this before. She just asked me to come with her." explained the blond guy as he then sipped the iced tea that had been served before.

'Oh, so her girlfriend asked him to come with her? Hmm… no wonder he can enter this club.' thought Naruto in his mind. He began to think that maybe the rich guy wasn't really a rich person at all. Maybe the girlfriend was the one that was filthy rich.

"Yeah, only 'lucky people' can enter this club. I dunno why though." replied Naruto as he then shrugged a little. He was still avoiding eye contact with the blond guy. He didn't want to be hyperventilating now.

"Oh, really? I must be very lucky then." said Minato appreciatively as he then smiled a little bit.

Even his smile was so perfect. The grin was perfectly shaped in his face complimenting his handsome face. Of course, beholding a breath-taking smile like that, made Naruto blushed a little bit.

'Wow… Look at his smile…' thought Naruto amazed.

He was pretty amazed looking at the perfect smile that sculpted in Minato's face. He went speechless. And as much as he would regret it, he seemed to be attracted with the blond guy smiling so invitingly with so much warmth in front of him.

Seeing that Naruto was pretty amazed and froze in front of him, Minato decided to talk with the blond waiter. Hopefully, it would bring the amazed blond back to earth.

"So, is it true?" asked Minato to the amazed blond.

But still, no answer. Naruto was still lost in his thoughts.

'Damn, he's so handsome! So… so perfect. And, he's talking to me like I'm the same level with him! Maybe he's not one of those elite bastards? After all, there's no way in hell elite bastards would talk to me as equal. Yeah, he's definitely not the elite bastards! He looks pretty decent though… But, hey, maybe it's because of his girlfriend! She probably gave him the clothes so that she wouldn't be embarrassed when they're together in L'cie! He's too good to be elite bastards... or to be true.' thought Naruto in his mind. He thought that maybe the blond guy that was sitting in front of him must be a figment of his imagination, but Naruto knew better than that.

"Hello?" asked Minato as he then moved his hand in front of the blond waiter.

"Oh, what? Is what true?" asked Naruto back, because he was too busy spacing off in his mind so he didn't really hear what the blond guy just said to him.

"That you drink cum everyday?" asked the blond guy again.

"What? Hell no! Who said that?" protested Naruto shocked.

"Err… you?" said the blond guy confusedly. He was sweat-dropped a little hearing that the waiter had already forgotten what he had just said earlier.

"Oh. Oh yeah, ha ha ha, I did." admitted Naruto sheepishly, again he scratched the back of his neck.

"Err... so, it's a yes? You really drink cum everyday?" asked Minato in a little bit shocked face.

"No! Hell! I mean yeah I said that, but no I didn't drink cum everyday! Err... Yeah, I mean… Gah! You know what I mean don't you?" ranted Naruto.

'Damn! What's happening Naruto! Why are you blushing and ranting like this? Hell, you're not in love with him! He's occupied!' thought Naruto in his mind.

Seeing that the blond waiter was all nervous and ranting like a child getting caught stealing a candy, Minato decided to laugh at the nervous face in front of him.

"Ha ha ha, I knew it already." said Minato easily.

"Umm… yeah, I exaggerated it so that those bitches would stay away from me." said Naruto to prove his point.

"Yeah, I bet the whole club could notice your point." agreed Minato.

"No, not ever! Girls. They just don't take no for an answer." protested Naruto happily. And then, he added again, "But hey, you're not one of the oh-fags-go-to-hell activists, are you?"

"No. I'm not, why would I?" said Minato.

"Yeah, because judging from how those rich bitches scoff at me like I'm some kind of dirt…" said Naruto sadly. He looked down a little, feeling dejected because of how badly the elites had treated him before. He felt self-conscious due to the fact that people looked at him like some kind of dirt to be thrown away.

"Hey, don't let them degrade you like that…" said Minato comfortingly. He's staring at Naruto's eyes deeply to show him his empathy. Minato could feel how much pain that the blond boy had been into only just looking at the blond boy's sad expression.

"I know. But, sometimes… it's hard, you know, being gay like this… I will always be looked down, no matter what." said Naruto sadly. Although he's quite happy that the blond guy comforted him like that, still he was just a human being. He sometimes couldn't hold the hurtful fact that he was being rejected by so many people like there's something oh-so wrong with him being poor.

"It's okay, you are who you are. And, they are what they are. A rich bitch. " comforted the older blond to Naruto as he took another sip from his drink.

Naruto could feel the honest feeling that the blond guy offered to him. He felt so much warmth filling his heart thoroughly making him put a bright happy grin on his face.

"Ha ha ha, you're right! Thanks man! It meant a lot for me." said Naruto happily.

"Sure, no problem." said Minato.

As much as Naruto liked to talk with the blond stranger, he didn't want to make the older blond to be scolded by his girlfriend. Naruto did know that there would be no chance for him to be with the blond guy. The blond guy was straight and he was gay. He completely noticed that the precious moment that he spent with the blond guy was just a fluke. And even though it's just a fluke, Naruto treasured the very moment of it till the end.

"Well, It was fun talking with you… but it seems that your girlfriend will be back in a minute… so, I will just… go." said Naruto sadly because he had to end the conversation that he didn't really want to end, then he stood up from his seat and tried to walk away from the blond guy.

"Hmm, actually… I'm breaking up with her tonight." said Minato to the blond waiter.

"Really? Why?" asked Naruto surprised. He didn't really want to get his hope too high, but seeing that the blond guy was planning to break up with his girlfriend maybe he had a chance to go with the blond guy or maybe he thought that he was the one that made the blond guy wanted to break up with his girlfriend. The latter one made him blushed a little.

"Well, I've been thinking about it lately and maybe I don't really like her attitude so… why prolong it?" explained Minato easily.

"Good choice man! You should definitely dump the bossy rich bitch." said Naruto happily.

Well, maybe he wasn't the reason that made the blond guy wanted to break up, but still it made him quite happy to know that the blond guy was single again.

'Maybe I could make him bi or even gay…' thought Naruto in his mind. But he quickly shook away his mind.

'Wh-wh-what am I thinking! Naruto you idiot!' added Naruto in his mind.

"Ha ha ha… you really hate the rich bitch don't you?" asked Minato as he chuckled a little, again showing his perfect smile.

"Not only her. Rich people. I can't stand them. They're stinks." said Naruto. He thought that the blond guy wasn't really a rich people because rich people never treated him equally so maybe he needed to tell him the truth that he definitely didn't like the elites.

'After all, you need to be honest to start a relationship.' thought Naruto in his mind. Seeing that he's definitely lost it, Naruto added again in his mind 'A-a-a relationship? Wi-wi-with him? Naruto what the hell are you thinking!' as he blushed even more scarlet than he was before.

"Really?" asked Minato surprised as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'd never fall in love with rich people." said Naruto determinedly. After all the things that he had been through, Naruto had sworn to himself that he would never ever fall for a rich guy.

"Why?" asked Minato confused.

Before Naruto could answer the question, he saw the dark haired woman came back from the bathroom. He really lost the mood to talk when the blond guy's girl-fiend came back.

"Here come the bitch again…" said Naruto in a small voice as he anticipating the woman to walk to their table.

The black haired woman was walking elegantly through the crowd as she then made her way to her table. After she had reached to her destination, she looked at the blond waiter in disgust and started to talk with her boyfriend.

"Do I smell something weird here?" said the black haired woman coldly.

"I don't…" said Minato calmly as he looked down to the table. Minato had already guessed what his girlfriend wanted to say was. And, he knew that he couldn't stop what his girlfriend intended to do that's why he was looking down, staring at the table mindlessly as he anticipating the altercation that's bound to come.

"Oh, of course" exclaimed the dark haired woman, she then asked sarcastically "Why is the dirt is still here?" as she pointed her hand to the blond waiter.

Of course, what she was just saying really ticked Naruto off. He was already hanging on the last thread of his limit. Now, the woman just called him dirt?

'Dirt? She just called me dirt? Okay, that's it! You want a war bitch? Then, you shall have it!' thought Naruto angrily in his mind.

Having decided that the rich bitch was declaring a war threat, Naruto started to fight for his stand!

"I'm sorry miss, where is the dirt?" asked Naruto innocently. He knew that if he wanted to mess with the elite woman, he needed to do it rightly.

"Hmph, you're a joke." said the dark haired woman coldly. She scoffed a little bit showing displeasure to the waiter as she then sat on her seat. She sat on her seat and reached out her hand to take the iced tea and started to sip it a little not really bothering to answer the waiter.

Noting that the tension between these two persons seemed to grow tenser and tenser, Minato decided to cool them down. He then talked to his girlfriend,

"Mikoto, stop that." said Minato.

Being scolded by her boyfriend, Mikoto just scoffed a little bit and with a simple hand gesture she dismissed the waiter leaving Naruto that was still pissed off by the prissy supermodel.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm an idiot miss. But since you're most probably a very smart person, can you help me?" said Naruto, again innocently. It was a rare thing to see Naruto acted so innocent like this. He definitely was going to piss off the dark haired supermodel.

"Hmph." Mikoto didn't bother to answer the waiter so she just scoffed a little, noting displeasure to the waiter. One more talking with her and the model was definitely going to call the club manager to fire the blond waiter.

"I don't know if I'm wrong, but I really can't spell the word bitch. I've tried it many times. It's B-I-T-C-H, and it's weird, I can't find 'U' in the word bitch." said Naruto easily. Finally he called her a bitch!

"Ha ha ha" laughed Minato out loud.

"How dare you!" shouted Mikoto angrily. Her loud shouting made the entire club to see at their direction. She was so angry by what Naruto was calling her with. She was a supermodel and Naruto just addressed him as a bitch! How dare him!

She stood up from her seat, looking as pissed as if someone had pissed on her drink, then she grabbed her drink and abruptly threw the iced tea at the blond waiter's face making the tea spilled all over in his face and on his shirt. The entire club was pretty shocked looking at the incident, judging from a lot of 'Ooh' that coming from the entire club.

"You're just… a lowlife." said the supermodel with a superior regal looks on her face as she looked down to the waiter's shocked face arrogantly.

Naruto was pretty shocked. That was probably the most humiliating thing ever in his life! Now he looked like a wet dog and he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes started to be stinging! It's hurt him so much to be treated inferiorly as if he was not the same level with the elites. The crowd was still cooing on the incident and Naruto felt very ashamed hearing that the entire club was looking and laughing at his wet face. Not even one people stand for his side. They're laughing at him and he couldn't take it anymore.

'Wh-wh-what…? I-I-I ha-ha-have to leave' thought Naruto sadly in his mind as he then turned around to leave the couple.

"Hey… wait!" said Minato in shock as he stood up from his seat to catch the leaving blond but the blond boy still didn't bother to even stop.

Naruto couldn't take it being in the club for anymore minute. He was pretty humiliated and pretty much hurt. He instantly left the couple and headed out to the entrance door of L'cie. He didn't know how long he could stand it being humiliated like this. He was walking to the entrance door as people still laughing at him loudly. Someone, from the crowd, even shouted "Hey, wet dog? Where are you going?"as the laughing continued.

As he was walking through out the crowd, people were still laughing at him. Naruto couldn't think anymore. He was so sad and also angry but he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He knew his place. He was inferior to all of them and they're laughing at the fact that the he was lower than them all.

All of the laughing really ticked Minato off. Minato couldn't stand it, he took a deep breath and then…

"Would everyone please shut the fuck up?" ordered Minato angrily to the laughing crowd.

Knowing who the owner of the voice was, the entire club suddenly silenced altogether. The owner was none other than Minato Namikaze and nobody would have the guts to defy him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was pretty shocked to hear that there's actually someone that would stand for him. He stopped at the front door and looked back to see the owner of the voice was. And there he could see him. The blond guy was looking angrily at the now silenced crowd. The older blond really looked pretty furious. His eyes were glaring and spat fire to everyone in the club.

The owner of the voice was none other than the blond guy that was talking to him equally! The same blond guy was now defending him from the laughing crowd and telling the crowd to shut the fuck up. Naruto was pretty shocked!

'It's him… Why is he so kind to me?' thought Naruto surprised in his mind. He didn't know that someone would actually stand up to defend him.

The older blond now moved back to pick his coat on his chair, and looked at his girlfriend.

"Mikoto, do you really have to act like a total bitch?" said Minato angrily as he then left the now shocked woman and walked to the entrance of L'cie. Leaving the dark haired supermodel in a shock face, he hurriedly walked out from the club to catch up with the humiliated blond waiter.

-To Be Continued—

Author Note

What will happen after this? You have to wait till next chapter! LOL

If you haven't noticed, the club name 'L'cie' is from FF XIII! LOL! I like the name! It's so mysterious but also exquisite! So, I put it as the club name!

I'm sorry I don't really mean to make Mikoto so bitchy like that. It's just that, I need someone to play as a bitch girlfriend and since I need her as Minato's girlfriend so, it went down to Mikoto or Kushina (That at the same age like Minato) but since Kushina-chan is too kind to act bitch, I picked Mikoto. He he he I'm sorry if you hate it.

Read and review if you want this story to be continued! Why should I continue it if people don't like this story?

**Again, I promise I will finish my stories! I won't let you hanging! I'll try to update my story as soon as I can! And, I promise I won't make you wait too long! I'll write as soon as my exam week is finished!**


	2. Everyone Has A Limit, Enough

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever. I updated the next chapter of this story because I was happy that I got a lot of story alerts on this story. I counted it in my e-mails and I was quite impressed that this story had more alerts than the two of my stories, even though it's only the first chapter!  
Another thing that made me happy was that someone put my story 'The White Day' on a community. I really couldn't believe it! I didn't know that the story was that good. :D

Anyway, thank you very much for the alerts and the reviews because, as an author who barely has joined for two months, it feels really good to be acknowledged.

I hope you like it…

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

Summary: 

'Money can buy everything' is the reason why Naruto hates rich people. But one day, he meets someone that changes his perspective. Only to find out that he's wrong to ever open his heart.

MinaNaru (Not Related), SasuObi (CousinCest)

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

**Money Can't Buy You Happiness ― chapter 2**

'_It's him… Why is he so kind to me?' thought Naruto surprised in his mind. He didn't know that someone would actually stand up to defend him._

_The older blond now moved back to pick his coat on his chair, and looked at his girlfriend._

"_Mikoto, do you really have to act like a total bitch?" said Minato angrily as he then left the now shocked woman and walked to the entrance of L'cie. Leaving the dark haired supermodel in a shock face, he hurriedly walked out from the club to catch up with the humiliated blond waiter._

Minato was pretty furious by the whole incident. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He saw a very good boy being humiliated by the elites in front of his face. Who the hell did the elites think they were? Humiliating and disrespecting someone as if he were a lower being than the other. Minato couldn't take it anymore; he thought that just because someone was a waiter it didn't mean that the waiter could be disgraced like that.

He hung his pristine black Giorgio Armani coat on his elbow and hurriedly walked to the ashamed blond waiter that was still standing nonchalantly with a shock covering his face. The boy was pretty stunned seeing what had just happened to him. He couldn't believe that someone would have stood up for him, defending him from the whole crowd.

As the blond guy was swiftly approaching him, he couldn't help but to feel a little bit embarrassed by the blond guy's action. The embarrassment then made him blushed a little showing him a red tomato like blush on his wet stained cheeks. After they caught up with each other, they went out of the entrance of L'cie leaving the whole crowd inside of the club.

They both walked silently to the parking lot. Actually, the boy was the only one that decided to go the parking lot and Minato was only following him. After he noticed that the surrounding wasn't too loud anymore, Minato then decided to talk to the blond boy.

"Hey… are you okay?" said the blond guy in concerned as he stopped walking and decided to chat a little bit. The blond boy was still walking and then decided to stop in front of an old orange 1970 Chevy truck which looks even older than his mom.

The truck was old and looked wretchedly not so good but it was finely operable. The owner of the truck was none other than the blond waiter and Naruto really liked his truck. Not only its color was orange, which was Naruto's favorite color, but it also looks pretty tough.

The truck definitely stood out even so it was surrounded by exquisitely expensive looking black sports cars. It kind of reminded Naruto of what his position was, compared to the other people in L'cie. The used old truck and expensive looking cars. It made him wondered whether he was really that low compared to the elites. And, it made him frowned a little bit.

Minato knew that the blond boy wasn't okay at all. But, he needed to make sure that the boy was okay because if the boy was not okay, Minato would then seriously be snapped to the whole crowd especially to his snobby girlfriend. He swore he could wring his girlfriend's neck and humiliate her in front of the crowd if Naruto were permanently hurt because of her.

"I…" said Naruto to the concerned blond guy.

Naruto couldn't help it but to be speechless. There's so much that the blond guy had done to him, at first he was talking to him equally then the blond guy would stand up for him in front of the laughing crowd and now, he's talking to him showing a great concern in his perfectly handsome face.

Seeing that Naruto was so speechless that he couldn't even think to say any words, Minato took up the opportunity to look at the blond boy's face. He noticed that the blond boy was slightly flushed in red, but he didn't know whether the boy was embarrassed, ashamed, or angry. What Minato did notice, after that, was drips of iced tea still wetting the boy's black sweater and his red face. Half of Naruto's hair was also soaked too because of the wet drink that splashed wildly on his face, making his untamed blond hair to be messier than he already was.

"Do you want to? You can use my coat." offered Minato kindly to the soaked blond guy as he moved his arms to the front offering the blond waiter the exquisite good looking coat.

Naruto didn't answer a single word or even showed up a gesture to reply the blond guy. He was only standing silently in front of the kind blond guy as the guy was still shoving his arm to the front waiting for Naruto to take his Giorgio Armani coat. Also, Naruto didn't know what to do either. He knew that he wanted to reach out to take the coat or even lay down his head on someone's chest to feel the warmth that's emanating from the chest because he really needed someone to hold him before he started to fall down into pieces.

Naruto was still as speechless as he was. And, seeing that Naruto was still too shocked to even speak, Minato decided to smile a little to the blond boy showing him a perfect smile of Namikaze Minato. The effect was positive, Naruto looked at the blond guy's caring and gentle smile and Naruto felt so much warmth filled his chest lifting him up from his endless depression. For once, he felt like he was really loved, even so the guy that was smiling at him was just a stranger, a total handsome stranger.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto still couldn't believe that there's someone that was pretty kind and caring for a waiter like him. At first, Naruto had dulled his heart because he knew that there's no love or care in the world. He thought that the world was too busy obsessing with money or everything and started to not care against each other. But, here he was being offered a kind and gentle touch by this fine young man. It made him felt quite uneasy for that, he really wished he wasn't dreaming.

Just when he's about to disbelieve himself, he felt something that was undoubtedly true. He looked at the blond guy in disbelief when the blond guy was gently unfastening the coat and with a small tuck he moved forward a little bit as he spread the coat from the blond boy's back and wrapped it gently to the blond boy. He then gently gripped and kneaded the blond boy's shoulder trying to shake away the boy's disbelief and embarrassment as he then looked to the blond boy deeply in his sky blue eyes.

"Is that a wrong thing to do?" asked the blond guy caringly to the stunned boy.

What Minato didn't know, that what he just did triggering Naruto to blush even more. Naruto could feel his face was crazily blushing as he felt his face was a little bit hot due to the blood flows. He didn't know why he was staring at the blond guy's face either, but what he did know that he was too mesmerized seeing the guy's face. Minato's handsome face was a simple definition of perfection and it captivated Naruto and made him to be hyperventilating a little bit.

"No, b-b-but… I wasn't worth it." said Naruto embarrassedly.

He felt uneasy being treated so kindly and gently by the young man and it made him to be embarrassed a little. He felt so awkward having to be treated like this because he wasn't used to it. He knew that he wasn't worth to be treated like this and he kept mentally wondering why the blond guy was overly kind too him.

"Why did you think it like that?" asked Minato soothingly.

Minato was curious why Naruto thought that he wasn't worth for him to care. Minato firmly believed that everyone deserved to be cared. And, he did admit that the boy was definitely deserved his attention. He didn't know why, but he felt like he already knew the boy for quite a long time. He felt emotionally close to the blond boy. He thought that maybe in another life the boy was connected to him somehow.

Having noticed that he was standing stupidly in front of his car, Naruto suddenly felt so embarrassed. He felt self-conscious of himself and even so he was never embarrassed of his position, he did feel embarrassed now. The embarrassment quickly took over his body and made his anxiety got the better of him. And, it made him stuttered shakily. He then yanked his shoulders away from Minato's caring hands and then he said,

"I-I-I-I'm so-sorry, but I'd better go." said Naruto nervously as he then trying so desperate to reach his pockets, anxiously touching his pockets to search for his car keys.

When he touched his left pocket, he could feel something bulging and cringing as he patted his hand to the pocket. And, there he could find his keys. Thank god, he didn't leave the keys on the staff room or he would have to return to L'cie and probably risked his face to get laugh at again.

Seeing that the boy was going to leave, Minato then talked to the boy trying to make the boy stayed a little bit longer so that they could talk more about the incident. Minato didn't want to see the boy left the club with a sad expression written on his face.

"Hey, wait up!" said Minato to the blond boy.

The blond boy didn't reply even a single word. He put the keys and tried to unlock his old lovable orange Chevy truck. Unfortunately, because of his nervous state, he couldn't put the key onto the keyhole as the key blindly moving and scratching at the lid.

"Hey… I'm sorry for what's happened, okay?" added Minato again, soothingly.

Naruto just hummed a little to reply the blond guy's words as he then kept desperately pushing the key to its place. But, still he couldn't make it to enter the stupid hole. If only Naruto wasn't so anxious and panic about the whole situation, he definitely would have been able to put the key inside of it.

'Come on! Come on! Work! Work, Damn it!' shouted Naruto irritated in his mind.

He tried so hard to resist himself to answer the caring blond guy but it's no use. He couldn't run away from the guy. He didn't even able to insert the car key inside of the keyhole because of his panicky behavior. He was so happy but also so embarrassed by the presence of the caring blond guy. And, it made him panicked due to the anxiety.

"Hey, you hear me? I'm really sorry for that." said Minato caringly to the panicked blond boy. He then raised his hand up and gently put it at the top of the blond boy's right shoulder. Again, the sudden touch gave Naruto electric waves and it made him shuddered a little due to the intense waves coursing to his spine. On the contrary, the sudden touch kind of relaxed him a little.

After he regained his composure, and decided to give up running away from the caring blond guy. Naruto then decided to talk a little bit,

"It's… okay." said Naruto with a somber looking expression that was rapidly crossed in his face. He then added again,

"I'm used to it." said Naruto to Minato as he then smiled weakly to the guy trying to disguise his somber expression that crossed his face before.

Naruto then recalled a little bit of hurtful feelings that had happened to him before. He recalled clearly events after events that had been happened to him in his life. All the times he was spending time with rich elites, he would only end up getting hurt mentally or physically. He had also been humiliated over too many times in front of a lot of people and it made him lost counts.

He had been mistreated by the elites and he had also been treated like a dog or an inferior being compared to the elites. And, it made him to be used to it. He sometimes wondered what's wrong with being a poor. He didn't know why he had to be treated like that by the riches. Even if he's poor, he's still a same human being like the elites.

Minato was pretty shocked hearing that the boy was already got used of being treated like inferior being. He could also feel so much pain was emanating from Naruto's dejected face and it touched his conscience a little bit. He didn't know that Naruto had been through a lot of hurt by the elites, both psychologically and physically. And, seeing Naruto's somber expression he couldn't help but to soothe the blond boy. Minato then showed the boy with his concerned face and then he said,

"No." said the blond guy to the waiter. And then, Minato decided to add again,

"No, it's not okay. You shouldn't get used to that." said the blond guy to the dejected looking boy.

Minato believed that the boy shouldn't have been used to be treated like that because he knew that the boy clearly didn't deserve it. He wanted the boy to be happy and to know that there's nothing wrong with himself. He needed to make Naruto to believe that Naruto was the same human being with the elites and he knew that Naruto should be treated equally.

Naruto was a little bit pissed of himself after hearing what the blond guy had said. He wasn't angry to Minato but he was pretty much enraged of himself, of his situation. He knew that the reason that he was being treated badly was because the elites thought that he wasn't equal to them all. He then said,

"Well, what did you expect! I'm just a waiter! A lower middle class person!" shouted Naruto angrily to the blond guy.

He knew it deep down had he been equal to the elites then he would have been treated differently unlike his past experiences. The now angry blond was pretty much hurt by the fact that he was inferior to the elites and he knew that as much as he wanted to stop being treated like an inferior being but he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't do anything to change the harsh fact.

He was poor and even though he never ever asked to be born like that, he long accepted the fact that he was poor and he didn't hate the fact that he was born like that. But, sometimes, every time the elites treated him like a piece of trash, he kept wondering what's wrong with him being poor. He then added again,

"or… to put it as she said… a lowlife." said the blond boy dejectedly as he then looked down to the pavement below him.

He remembered how hurt and humiliated he was being called a lowlife by the elite snobby supermodel. He couldn't do anything about it but to swallow all the harsh words that coming from the elites. He couldn't change the fact that he didn't have what the elites had and that's why he couldn't help but to feel disoriented a little bit.

"Hey… don't degrade yourself like that… Money doesn't define who you are." said the caring blond soothingly as he then looked deeply and caringly to Naruto's cerulean eyes that turned gloomy and gloomier.

Minato firmly believed that money doesn't define a person and he wanted the blond waiter to believe it. He wanted the blond boy to understand that, even so he was a poor waiter it didn't necessarily make him somehow inferior to other people especially the elites. What defines someone is something that is buried deep inside a person's heart and it doesn't have anything to do with having a lot of money. If only the blond boy could see that…

"Of course, it does! That's why they're looking down on me! That's why they're treating me like a lowlife! Because… because, I'm just a waiter." stated Naruto angrily to the caring blond guy as he could feel a little bit of tear starting to form near the lateral edge of his blue eyes. He then added again,

"A sad poor pitiful waiter." admitted Naruto weakly to the blond guy.

Naruto knew that it was because of he's being poor he was treated differently by other people. It was just because he was just a waiter that made him being looked down by other people. Although deep down in his heart he didn't want to be treated that way, he loved who he was. He wanted to feel and believe that being a waiter was alright and not a shameful job. But, he couldn't stop to doubt his belief every time he was treated inferiorly by the elites.

"Don't say it like that… 'Money can't buy you happiness', I believe you have heard about this before?" said the blond guy to the self-loathing blond waiter.

Minato firmly believed that money could not buy a person's happiness because he was one of the victims of it. He was a very rich person and even though he had a lot of money, it didn't make him happy. There were a lot of things that could bring someone a true happiness and he believed that money wasn't one of it. And, he wanted the blond waiter to believe that too. He wanted the boy to understand that he could also be truly happy even so the boy didn't have a lot of money or even the boy was just a waiter. If only Naruto could think that way…

"Well, I'm sure I've heard that somewhere. But, you know what? The person that invented the words must be pretty much blind, insane, or probably was already dead by now!" said Naruto angrily to the blond guy as he tried to fight back the emerging tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry anymore especially not because of the elites. After the tragic incidents that he had been through, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't spill his tears because of the rich people anymore.

"Why?" asked Minato in disbelief.

Seeing that the blond guy didn't seem to get what he had just said, Naruto then started to talk again to explain his meaning,

"Because look around you! Look at all those poor homeless people who barely survive a day! Do they seem happy to you?" explained Naruto to the blond guy.

Naruto thought that money could truly buy happiness because every time he saw the rich elites they were all seem happy to him. And, every time he looked at the poor homeless people his heart sometimes ached a little bit. He believed that money could affect people's life like that. It could make you happy and if you didn't have money it would make you sad.

He believed that the elites certainly thought that money could buy everything. He didn't only think it like that but he was also a living fact of it. He experienced how the elites definitely turned the moral and the law upside down by using their wealth, how they could easily bribe someone or the law with money as long as it favored their way. And, that's why he believed that the elites thought that they could do anything. But, Naruto firmly vowed that he would never be able to be bribed by the elites.

"No, but rich people aren't really happy too." explained Minato to the blond boy as his kind and gentle expression turned a little bit somber and his eyes went darker as he remembered his hurtful experiences.

Naruto might be a living fact that the poor one wasn't happy because they didn't have a lot of money. But, Minato was also a living fact that the rich one wasn't happy too even though he had a lot of money. There were reasons that made him to live an unhappy life even though he was one of the rich elites. And, that's why he wanted the boy to understand that 'Money can't buy you happiness'.

"You can't really say that. I bet they're all just―" disapproved the blond boy to the guy but before he could finish the sentence he was cut off by a loud shouting from behind them.

"Minato!" said one familiar voice to the talking blondes. The screeching and regal-like voice tone was definitely very familiar to the blond boy. It only took him a minute to finally understand who the one that was shouting oh-so-loudly.

"See?" said Minato to the blond boy as he tilted his head to the side and looked somberly to the pavement below him.

"What?" asked the blond boy in confused. Naruto didn't really seem to catch what Minato was saying through the gesture but Naruto wasn't really that stupid. He did notice the changed expression on the blond guy but he didn't know why the guy was looked dejected.

But, the clacking sound of the heels slowly but surely turned loud and louder as the dark haired supermodel was approaching them. Mikoto swiftly and smoothly glided through the pavement as she was almost approaching the talking blondes.

"We are leaving, now." said Mikoto coldly to her boyfriend as she had arrived and met the talking blondes. Mikoto then threw icy glare to the blond waiter and with a single move she left the blondes and headed to the car that she came with.

Minato was mentally sighing by his girlfriend unkind attitude. He was pretty much tired of his girlfriend snobby attitude and he wanted to break up with the supermodel so much. He sighed again and he then looked at the blond boy. The blond boy's expression was turned into concern. Minato thought that the boy was concerned about his girlfriend bitchy attitude but what Minato didn't know that Naruto was concerned of him.

Naruto couldn't stop thinking the reason why Minato was looking so sad when he said that rich people weren't really happy too. And, Naruto felt like his conscience was hurting when he saw the blond guy's somber expression.

"Again, I'm really sorry for what my girlfriend did to you. But, I must go now." said Minato to the blond guy as he tried to break the awkward silence that was starting to develop surround them. He patted the blond boy's shoulder and then he added again, "It was also fun talking with you." then he turned around and took a small step beside him before he decided to follow his leaving girlfriend.

Seeing that the guy was leaving him, Naruto suddenly noticed that the guy's coat was still on him. Although he didn't want to undo the coat from him most probably because he liked the scent that was emanating from the coat, he had to return the coat to the owner. Naruto admitted that he liked the stranger's scent from the coat it was pretty relaxing scent kind of like aromatic and also a little bit mouth watering.

"Umm… Ahh… here." said Naruto out of the blue to the leaving blond guy as he lifted his hands to the side trying to undo the coat from him.

Hearing that the blond boy was talking to him again, Minato couldn't help but to look at the owner's voice. It was pretty easy for Minato to guess what the blond boy was doing and then Minato lifted his hand and put his fingers all five as if showing a gesture for Naruto to stop what he was doing. He then said,

"You can keep the coat, you'll need it." said the blond guy soothingly to the blond waiter and then he smiled caringly showing his perfect grin to the boy and it made him feels so much warmth inside of his heart. Naruto could feel his heart was fluttering because of what Minato did to him. And, he couldn't help but to blush a little bit as the warmth kept filling his chest.

"… Thanks." said Naruto appreciatively to the caring guy as he tried to hide away his embarrassment by looking away to his car.

Seeing how charming Naruto was when he was blushing, Minato couldn't help but to smile back a little bit. But, the smile on his face then was suddenly turned into a dejected smile before it turned into a weak frown. His eyes went darker and darker as Minato could feel a sudden depression embracing him from inside of his chest.

Fortunately, Naruto did notice the change of expression that the blond guy was showing and he couldn't help but to ask the guy back. After all, it's only a common courtesy to care someone who cares for you too.

"Hey, you are still going to break up with her, right?" asked Naruto to the leaving guy.

Naruto thought that the reason the blond guy was changing his smile and turned into a somber expression was because the relationship between him and his girlfriend. And, that's why Naruto wanted to ask the guy a little bit hoping to tell the guy that if the guy wanted to talk about it, Naruto would definitely listen to him. Also, he hopefully hoped to get the blond guy's number so that they could talk even more.

"Yeah, but I don't know what or when is the good time to do so." admitted Minato to the boy as he then smiled weakly to the boy trying to disguise his somber expression.

Even though Minato was trying to smile and hide his dejected feelings, Naruto could read that easily. He really wanted to reach out his hands and asked the guy why he tried to hide his somber feelings. Naruto wanted to know what made the guy felt dejected and he wanted to be there for the guy.

Although he was just a stranger to the guy, but he felt something inside his heart was connected to the guy. Naruto would also feel sad, if the guy was. And, he would also feel happy if Minato was happy too. It seemed Naruto had fallen in love by the first time they met.

He liked it when Minato was talking to him equally and when he stood up for him. He also liked and felt very touched when the blond guy cared for him and gave his coat to him. Nobody had ever done that to him. But, before he talked more to the guy…

"Minato!" shouted the dark haired woman to call his not-showing boyfriend.

Hearing that the dark haired supermodel was growing impatient, Minato decided to end his small fun talk with the waiter.

"Alright! alright!" shouted Minato back to the dark haired woman, he then tilted his head to face the blond waiter and then he said, "See you later." before he finally left the blond boy.

Seeing that the blond guy had finally left him, Naruto felt like the warmth feeling started to slip away from his chest. He admitted that his sunshine was slowly leaving as he saw the older blonde's back was walking further and further away from him. Knowing that the whole feeling was just a fluke, Naruto shrugged his shoulders a little bit as he tried to forget the weird feelings that he had inside of his chest.

Having finally regained his composure, Naruto calmly used his key to open the car's door making a small creaking sound as he opened the door. He undid his coat and gently put it to the passenger's seat. He was quite disappointed that he didn't get the guy's number but at least there's still a chance for him to meet the blond guy again, as long as he kept working at L'cie. He also had a reason to talk with the blond guy. He only had to say that he wanted to return the coat that the blond guy had previously lent him before. And, it made him smiled a little bit.

As his consciousness drifting away to the second meeting with the blond guy, he couldn't help but to overhear the sound of the loud shouting of the dark haired woman. The parking lot was quite vacant and Naruto was sure that there's only two of them and him that were on the parking lot. And that's why he was sure the only one that's arguing and fighting against each other was the couple he served before. He then closed the car's door and leaned his back to his car as he listened to the altercation.

"I can't believe you talked with that lowlife." said the dark haired woman coldly to the blond guy. She definitely looked very appalled by the fact that was happening to her just before. She really couldn't believe that his boyfriend was talking to the annoying lowlife that got her under her skin. She icily glared to the blond guy as she was heading to the blond guy's car.

After they had arrived to the car, none other than the newest luxurious black Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupé which probably hadn't been available to buy yet on Konoha, she opened the passenger's door and shoved in her Louis Vuitton purse to the seat and glared to her boyfriend. Minato was standing idly in front of the car's door and hadn't opened the door yet instead he was just looking away to the driveway, staring mindlessly to the road as he put his arms atop of the car's roof. He didn't even bother to look at the glaring model.

Seeing that the blond guy didn't even talk back to her, Mikoto was pretty enraged. She glared sharply with her dark eyes piercing to the blond guy's face and proving that the quote 'If looks could kill' was true. But, Minato didn't even glare back at her. He was still staring at the driveway as he wondered when his girlfriend would stop talking. Knowing that her boyfriend wouldn't talk to her, Mikoto decided to talk again to the blond guy.

"You even stood up and shouted at the crowd." said Mikoto in disbelief, as she then added again, "You should have been stood up for me, I'm your girlfriend. And, instead you called me a total bitch?" said the dark haired supermodel angrily to the blond guy.

But Minato was still mentally sighing in his mind and didn't even bother to reply the angry model. He was also mentally counting in his head wondering when his girlfriend would stop shouting about the incident. While his mind was wandering away, he was brought instantly to reality when he heard his girlfriend shouted,

"That cunt! Next time I meet him I'm going to―" before she was even finished to say her threat, her sentence was cut off by the angry and tired Minato.

"For the love of the God! can you please just… be quiet!" ordered Minato angrily as he then opened the car's door and abruptly shoved into the car and slammed the door furiously leaving the shocked model in outside of the car.

Her loud swearing had finally taken away Minato's last patience because it made him to be enraged as hell. He could swear there was a weird urge eliciting in his chest making his heart to pound heavily as the anger was flowing wildly inside him. He couldn't take it anymore. He really disliked being with his somewhat girlfriend.

Minato didn't even like her in the first place. It was all just an act to please his family. But, it was too much for him. He couldn't let his life being rampaged by the arrogant dark haired ugly fake-breast model.

Seeing that Minato had entered the car, she abruptly opened the car and sat on her seat angrily as she then slammed the door harshly making a loud 'thud' sound. She glared at her angry boyfriend and decided to shout,

"What? What the hell was that for, Minato?" asked Mikoto angrily. She was pretty furious and definitely demanded a good explanation for that.

She glared at the blond guy and waited for the guy to answer her question. But, it seemed that Minato didn't bother to answer the angry model. He turned on the car and gripped the steer tightly to channel his anger to the steer. He also closed his eyes so that he could fight the urge to glare back at Mikoto. He was mentally counting in his mind so that he didn't have to think about his girlfriend because he was pretty pissed of by the supermodel bitchy attitude.

Seeing that Minato didn't answer her demand, Mikoto started to yell again, now she also raised her voice tone until it reached the point of being too loud.

"Answer me!" demanded the dark haired woman angrily.

She needed an answer from the blond guy, and it's better be a damn good answer because she was already on her wits end. She could burst out in any moment now and seeing that the blond guy was still busy closing his eyes and gripping at the steer handle wasn't really helping at all. She continued to icily glare at her boyfriend deeply although it's kind of useless because Minato was closing his eyes and didn't bother to see at the angry supermodel.

"I'm _tired_ of this, okay!" explained Minato tiredly.

He shouted and emphasized the word 'tired' to the model trying to make the model understand the implicit meaning of his sentence. He really couldn't take it anymore. All the loud shouting that was coming from the supermodel's mouth was disrupting his mind thoroughly. Minato was already at his wits end and he couldn't let it anymore further than this. He had to break up with her now, even though his family would later then be angry with him.

Mikoto wasn't a stupid person, of course. She understood the implicit meaning of what her boyfriend had just said. Her boyfriend wanted to end their relationship and she couldn't accept it. No one ever breaks up with her. She dumped them. She's the one that always dumped her boyfriend after she was bored with them. Now, Minato was the first one to dump her like that. And, it pissed her off! She couldn't accept such humiliation! She finally lost all her temper and then shouted,

"What did you just say? You are tired? Are you breaking up with me? How dare ―" but before she could finish her sentence, she was, again, cut off by other thing.

Knock Knock Knock

The knocking sounds seemed to break up the loud shouting as they were all silenced by the knock. They wondered who the one that was knocking on the car. Minato looked at the driver's window and he could only hazily see a blond boy was standing idly in front of the window. He then pushed a small black button that attached to the car's door and it made the window to be slid down swiftly. And, there they could see him clearly. Naruto was standing idly in front of the driver's door.

Naruto looked at the pissed couple and started to break the awkward silence by greeting the older blond. There's no way he would greet the dark haired model.

"Hey…" said Naruto in concerned as he looked at the now angry blond guy.

Naruto thought that they were all fighting so harshly because of him and he couldn't accept that. He didn't want the blond guy to be hurt by the evil supermodel just because of him and that's why he wanted to talk with the guy. Hopefully, it would make his girlfriend to leave the blond guy permanently.

"Hey… I thought that you've already gone." replied Minato to the concerned blond boy.

Minato was quite embarrassed to let the blond boy saw what's going on between him and his girlfriend. He knew that it was a mistake but he also noticed that he couldn't do anything about it. Deep down, he didn't want Naruto to see him in his angry face but it was too late. Although after he slid down his window, he quickly changed his expression to his poker face. But, later then his expression was changed into a smile. He didn't know why but he couldn't help to not to smile at the caring blond boy.

'Now, it's my turn to be sympathized, huh?' thought Minato in his mind.

He then mentally chuckled a little bit as he then noticed how pathetic his looks must be. He didn't know that he could be that angry to his girlfriend and it made his face to be looked overly pathetic that it made the stranger waiter to sympathize him like this.

"What do you want?" asked the supermodel irritated.

She didn't like the waiter and now she hated him even more because her sentence was cut off by the loud knocking that the waiter had done before. And now, the waiter was disrupting the altercation between her and Minato and he even dared to casually talk to her boyfriend. How dare him!

Seeing that the dark haired woman was glaring crazily to him, Naruto decided to reply back to the angry woman. Naruto disliked the model anyway, first she was a rich bitch, second she humiliated him in front of the big crowd, third he didn't like how she shouted and treated the blond guy like a piece of trash.

He knew that the guy was treated like that because he thought that the guy was a poor person too. But, it didn't mean that the cold bitch could treat him like that, she should have treated him better because he was her boyfriend! And, the last reason that Naruto hated the woman was…

'I just don't like her.' said Naruto in his mind.

He didn't need reasons to hate a person now, did he? He could hate whoever he wanted to hate even without a reason or with a stupid reason like 'I hate her because her hair is too dark'.

Seeing that the snobby supermodel was glaring at him, Naruto then decided to talk back to the cold bitch,

"God, you are very pretty… but you really are a cold hearted bitch, you know?" said Naruto calmly to the dark haired supermodel.

He then stuck in his head through the opened window and smiled at the blond guy a little bit showing his perfect Cheshire cat's grin. And, it made Minato to be blushed a little seeing how close his face was with Naruto.

Naruto then looked sarcastically to the dark haired supermodel and then he added,

"Scratch that, I think you don't even have a heart." said Naruto calmly to the angry supermodel.

Before the dark haired woman could reply back Naruto's words, Naruto added again,

"You are a heartless bitch and do you know what's sadder than this?" said Naruto easily with the same sarcastic look that he had before as he then rose up his eyebrows to dare the supermodel to answer his question.

But, Mikoto wasn't stupid she knew that it was a rhetorical question, so she tilted away her head and stared mindlessly at the front window in front of her. Seeing that the heartless bitch didn't even bother to answer, Naruto added again,

"Deep down, you already know that."

And, Mikoto winced her cold regal face a little bit as she then glared again to the blond boy. Naruto then smiled daringly to reply Mikoto's death glare. You didn't have to be a genius to guess that what Naruto said was right on to the spot.

Knowing that the blond boy was only trying to play her mind until she went crazy, Mikoto decided to let it slide. Deep down, Mikoto didn't want to admit that she was totally lost the battle against the blond waiter. And, that's why she faked it and decided to just play it cool and let the boy off the hook. But, of course, Naruto knew better than that.

"Hmph. I don't have time for you, you son of a bitch." said the dark haired woman coldly and then she turned her head to face her boyfriend. She then said,

"Minato, drive." ordered the dark haired woman coldly.

She didn't want to let the blond waiter playing on her mind and making her looked like an idiot and that's why she needed to just get away as fast as she could from the annoying brat. But, how unfortunate for her that Minato didn't even bother to drive the car. Minato was only sitting silently on his seat as he comfortably leaned his back to the car's seat and stared to the blond boy completely ignoring Mikoto off.

"Look, I'm going to forget what you just said earlier. So, you better be thankful and drive." ordered Mikoto superiorly.

She didn't want to break up with Minato especially in front of the blond waiter and so, she wanted to hang the conversation off. She would be very humiliated if she broke up with the guy and got kicked out of the car. Of course, she wouldn't want to go home with a public transportation such as cab. All the thoughts made her to be more pissed off than she already was and it's written clearly on her regal face.

Seeing that the dark haired woman was trying so hard to maintain her composure, Naruto decided to play with the woman a little bit. He really liked it when he was able to piss the rich bitch off. He hardly had the chance to do so in the club because he was afraid to be fired. In here, he didn't have to be afraid to lose his job if he pissed the cold bitch off. So, he smiled evilly to the supermodel and he talked to Minato.

"Hey, man. You're breaking up with her right?" said Naruto happily to his blond friend.

Naruto remembered clearly that the blond guy definitely wanted to break up with the evil girlfriend and that's why he asked it to Minato. He knew that this would piss the dark haired woman thoroughly. The result was positive! The supermodel finally lost her composure completely as she started to lose her patience.

"What? You! You knew all of this? So, it was all your fault!" shouted the dark haired woman angrily to the blond waiter.

Mikoto couldn't believe that! The blond boy dared to interfere with her personal business! This was a madness. She was also pretty furious knowing that her boyfriend told the blond boy to break up with her. She was supposed to be the one and only person that Minato told if Minato decided to break up with her and not the blond stranger like Naruto. Mikoto could feel the intense heat on her face as the anger completely took control of her and made her pale feature to be flushed red. She looked pretty enraged and she kept glaring her undying death glare to the blond waiter. She looked as if she wanted to cannibally eat Naruto's head off him!

Of course, Naruto wouldn't waste the opportunity! He impishly smiled at Mikoto as if telling a gesture that he's laughing at her now pathetic looking face. Mikoto was pretty furious! She was instantly snapped! There were two things that she didn't like 'being laughed at' and 'humiliation'. And, Naruto just hit the dark haired woman with both!

Before Mikoto could start to snap and shout angrily to the blond boy, Minato suddenly talked.

"Mikoto stop it, it doesn't have anything to do with him." explained Minato angrily.

Seeing that her boyfriend was defending the obnoxious blond waiter, Mikoto grew completely angry! But, she was able to repress it because she didn't want to put a fight with her boyfriend too. So, she just scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes mentally.

But, Naruto just wouldn't stop! Seeing that the dark haired woman was completely losing the battle, he then added again to piss the bitch off even more!

"Oh, yeah, of course, it has everything to do with me. Now, are you jealous?" said Naruto playfully.

He threw his mischievous smile, again, to the dark haired woman as he raised his eyebrows sarcastically to make the woman even enraged than she already was. Of course, it totally pissed Mikoto off! She couldn't maintain her composure anymore as the urge suddenly eliciting in her chest and she really wanted to go all out to the boy. But before she started to angrily shout, her logic told her to not do so. Then, she took a deep breath to shake away her rising anger and she said,

"You lowlife." said Mikoto coldly with the coldest sound that even able to freeze the fire instantly.

But, Mikoto took a wrong step by calling Naruto 'a lowlife'. She looked at her boyfriend and she noticed that Minato was growling a small growl as his anger was rising on his chest. Minato then turned his head and faced his girlfriend to glare his lethal death glare to and it made Mikoto to almost whimper a bit. But, of course she hid her whimper with her scoffing. She knew that what she had just done definitely pissed Minato off.

But, she didn't know that she had triggered something inside of Naruto's mind by calling the boy a lowlife. She definitely didn't know what would be hitting her, after this.

'That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm doing this!' said Naruto determinedly in his mind.

Naruto couldn't take it being treated like that by the cold heartless bitch! She needed to stop acting all so superior to him and cut the arrogant face on her face. And if she didn't stop it, Naruto was determined to make her stop! And, what Naruto would do, after this, would definitely make her to stop treating someone so inferiorly.

She then said,

"Listen, I don't care the fuck your problem is but we have class and we are ―" before she finished her sentence, she saw something that put her into a total state of shock. Her eyes grew wider and wider and her jaw was dropped opening a perfect golf hole in her face.

'What the…' thought Minato shocked in his mind as he could feel his blond locks was yanked gently by a grip of a hand and he could also feel something very soft and gentle was pressing his lips intimately but also roughly.

Naruto leaned forward to the inside of the car as he then pressed his soft lips gently on the blond guy's pink lips. Before Minato could think what was just happening to him, he surrendered himself to be kissed by the blond boy. Naruto was busy coaxing his lips against the blond guy's lips trying to savor the mouth watering flavor that was emanating from the blond guy's lips.

He then sucked intimately at the bottom of the blond guy's lips sending intense pleasure to Minato and made him shivering and whimpering in pleasure. The intense feeling was slithering down to his spine as it triggered Minato to open his mouth and kissed the blond boy reciprocally. They could feel the whole world was blurring and gradually gone and left the two of them on the one and only secret world.

Seeing that the blond waiter and her boyfriend was kissing so intimately and crazily like two animals in heat, Mikoto was pretty surprised!

"What the fuck is that!" said Mikoto in surprised voice tone.

She was totally surprised seeing that the blond waiter was kissing her boyfriend in front of her face! She was very flabbergasted that she was forced to be speechless! Who the hell the brat thought he was kissing her boyfriend like that!

"Can't you see it? Oh yeah, I _am_ kissing your boyfriend." said Naruto easily as he then fastened the grip on his hand to firmly clasp the blond guy locks and tugged Minato's head closer so that their lips could meet at each other even more making their lips intimately clasp against each other's lips as it made the dark haired supermodel to be completely enraged by the view.

―To Be Continued―

Author Note

Alright, how's the second chapter? I hope it's not disappointing.

Actually, I already wrote the story about 13k of words. I didn't know I wrote that much but the words was just keep flowing so, I kept on writing and I didn't notice that it's already that long. I then decided to cut the story in half then put the latter part on the next chapter. And, I'm really sorry that it was cut right in the interesting part. (Okay, I admit that I did it on purpose. LOL) You just have to wait! Alright?

Anyway, the next chapter will be updated soon so don't worry! Oh, and the lemony part, well, I intend to make the story to be quiet a long story so, I don't think the lemon will be coming up soon. And, the hurt and comfort genre will also be put up in the next and next chapter! Because, I really like the genre. It really makes feel 'Awww'

I suggest you look at the Official Music Video of 'Misery Business' from Paramore on Youtube. (It was a really catchy song with a very great lyric! And, it totally inspired me for the chapter!)

Again, I'm sorry that I make Mikoto so bitchy like that. I have no intention of making her to be like that. I just need a bitchy girlfriend.

Oh, and if the story was still least popular than my other stories, I think I'd put the story on a hold. I hope it is okay, I mean why should I continue the story if people don't like this story?  
And, if people do really like this story and if it's as popular as The White Day, I think I will focus on the story? How about everyone?

As usual, reviews and constructive critics will be gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


	3. I'd Never Fall In Love With Rich People

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever again and I've updated the story. This is the continuation of the second chapter of this story and it's a quick update, right? I'm happy the response of this story is quite positive and so, I decided to update the next part of it. I haven't been able to write much these days because I'm quite busy studying for my next exam week right now and doing other things. Please, blame whoever that invented FFXIII - 2. Boy, I wish I could get too my holiday soon.

Have you watched Paramore 'Misery Business' video? (2:16 to 2:28) The video was inspiring me about the kissing scene, you know. Minato was the guy, Naruto was the slutty woman, and Mikoto was the broken hearted girl that the slutty woman (Naruto) booed after she (he) sluttily kissed her boyfriend in front of her.

Warning: MinaNaru quite detailed yaoi kissing scene. Romanticism between MinaNaru, things that makes you go 'awww'. :3

Oh, and by the way,

**The setting was like this: ―read this―**

Imagine a black sedan car and Naruto was sticking his head inside and almost half of his body through the opened (driver's side) window. Minato was sitting in the driver's seat (with Naruto's face near him) and Mikoto was sitting next to him on the passenger's seat. And, if you're wondering, the driver's seat was in the left side of the car. (I believe it's different in other country.)

―**end of read this―**

Overall, this is quite a short chapter.

I hope you like it…

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

Summary: 

'Money can buy everything' is the reason why Naruto hates rich people. But one day, he meets someone that changes his perspective. Only to find out that he's wrong to ever open his heart.

MinaNaru (Not Related), SasuObi

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed.

* * *

**Money Can't Buy You Happiness ― Chapter 3**

_Seeing that the blond waiter and her boyfriend was kissing so intimately and crazily like two animals in heat, Mikoto was pretty surprised!_

_"What the fuck is that!" said Mikoto in surprised voice tone._

_She was totally surprised seeing that the blond waiter was kissing her boyfriend in front of her face! She was very flabbergasted that she was forced to be speechless! Who the hell the brat thought he was kissing her boyfriend like that!_

_"Can't you see it? Oh yeah, I __am__ kissing your boyfriend." said Naruto easily as he then fastened the grip on his hand to firmly clasp the blond guy locks and tugged Minato's head closer so that their lips could meet at each other even more making their lips intimately clasp against each other's lips as it made the dark haired supermodel to be completely enraged by the view._

"Wha―" said the dark haired supermodel in her speechless state.

She definitely couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing right now. She would pinch both of her cheeks with her fingers, slap her pretty face with her perfectly manicured hand of her, bang her head to the dashboard repetitively or hit her head hard with the pair of stilettos that she's wearing and possibly bleed herself out with the extremely pointed heels on her stilettos. She would do all of these things only to make herself to wake up from her living nightmare. But, she knew better than that.

She definitely couldn't do anything to stop her living nightmare. She couldn't do anything except than watching her boyfriend's lips being ravished greedily by the blond waiter. Lips to lips pressed against each other tightly while the blond boy working his hands and arms to help him thoroughly feeling every inch of her boyfriend's lips closely.

'Oh. My. God! I can't believe I have the opportunity to kiss this hot straight guy!' thought Naruto surprised in his mind.

Working his grip on Minato's locks, Naruto roughly pulled the blond guy closer to his lips trying desperately to minimize the gap between them as he gasped and sucked quickly for a breath of air in between their kisses.

'Oh God! His scent is so overbearing! So… God like… I like it… no, I love it!' admitted Naruto in his mind.

Every time Naruto sucked in for a quick breath, the taste of the breath that he inhaled was divine. Because the air was completely filled with Minato's scent and every time he inhaled the mouthwatering scent he could feel his mouth was salivating crazily making his tongue to be slicker and frictionless. And, Naruto couldn't help but to crave for more. He opened his mouth a little and slid out his tongue and pried in front of the blond guy's lips waiting and begging desperately in front of the entrance to come in.

Minato didn't know what's happening to him that made him kissing a boy this intimately but what he did know that the intense ecstasy that was slithering down to his spine made him shivered in pleasure.

'Hmm… actually, this is not bad at all…' admitted Minato to his mind as he continued to kiss the boy.

His mind was blank and he couldn't think what to do or what he should do about this awkward situation. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying the every moment he was kissing Naruto.

'Fuck that, this is amazing… God, I can't believe I would love kissing a boy like him.' said Minato surprised in his mind.

All that he knew and he wanted was he craved the sweet honey taste of the blond boy's pink lips. And, the intense euphoria just kept doubling up as Naruto pried his tongue in front of Minato's lips licking and trying so hard to taste the inside of the stranger's mouth.

The effect was positive! The intense pleasure made Minato to open his mouth letting him to be ravished by the lustful blond boy.

'Oh, God. I can't believe I'm using my tongue to French-kiss this boy… God, this is just amazing… I want more and more of him.' demanded Minato in his mind.

Minato then reciprocally slid his tongue from his mouth and moved his tongue gently caressing the other's tongue too.

'Damn! Sucking the inside of his mouth is just…damn good! His tongue tastes even better than his lips! Fuck! I'll be willingly to savor his mouth every morning, noon, or night!' shouted Naruto in his mind as the intense pleasure kept intensified.

The deep sensation was sending another electrical waves down to their bodies as their tongue finally rubbing against each other's as they kept exploiting the inside of their now-very wet oral cavity making a perfect saliva trail on each other's jaw. The pleasure was just doubling up and made the pale faced woman to be flushed red by the jealousy feelings.

Damn, Mikoto had never even kissed her boyfriend before!

Seeing that the angry supermodel's face was still colored with shock and anger, Naruto decided to enlighten Mikoto trying to make her more jealous than she already was. He opened his eyes and tilted his head a little bit so that he could face the jealous woman face-to-face, and then he smirked smugly to the woman and superiorly said to her,

"His tongue tastes really good, you know! I bet you never ever have the chance to taste it!" mocked Naruto superiorly to the model.

He then intentionally licked Minato's tongue slowly letting the rich bitch to clearly feast her eyes on the whole tongue-licking session in front of her shocked face.

Knowing that his action completely pissed the cold supermodel off, Naruto evilly smile at the model sending devilish grin to superiorly mock her before continuing the kissing session. He also quickly glanced at Minato wondering whether the guy would be okay if he continued the kiss. He observed Minato's expression and he was very surprised to see that the hot straight blond was also enjoying the intense kissing and it obviously seemed that Minato wanted more and more of Naruto's sweet flavor. Who wouldn't?

He looked deeply at Naruto's mischievous eyes and he noticed that Naruto was observing at his face. He smiled invitingly at the blond boy and it made Naruto to blush scarlet knowing that the blond guy was opened for another kissing session with him. Seeing how adorable Naruto was when the boy was blushing embarrassedly, Minato chuckled a little bit showing his perfect smile to the said blond.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Minato gracefully to Naruto completely ignoring his girlfriend that was sulking and sitting angrily on the passenger's seat.

The perfect melody that was coming from the blond guy's laughing made Naruto to be embarrassed even more. He didn't know that he could be a shy boy like this that was easily blushed only by hearing Minato's carefree laugh. Naruto then pouted his lips a little bit to hide his embarrassment because he didn't want to let the blond guy know the effect of his laughter to him. But, Naruto's embarrassed pouting was only making him more and more charming than he already was and it just ignited the sleeping fire inside of Minato's chest.

The fire was intensifying the urge that was sleeping inside of him as it made him to roughly move his hand to Naruto's ruffled hair and wildly fisted his hand to grip at the blond boy's lock and eagerly pulled him closer to continue their kiss. And, so they continued their intimate kissing, eagerly ravishing against each other's lips, as each one of them trying to dominate from the other completely neglecting the jealous girlfriend.

"You― " growled the pissed of supermodel angrily to the intimate couple in front of her.

Mikoto was completely and perfectly humiliated by the blondes. They were not only kissing and ravishing each other's lips but also ignoring her off as if she didn't exist! Of course, she couldn't accept it. She was Minato's boyfriend and she was supposed to be the one that was kissed and ravished lustfully by her boyfriend.

But, that was really unfortunate for her, that her boyfriend wasn't ever close to do that. They had never kissed or doing intimate things together which then made Mikoto to be completely jealous to see that her boyfriend was completely enjoying the stranger boy's lips. She was pretty green with envy to the blond waiter and this was the first time she was ever jealous to someone else.

She was perfect and she had everything that she wanted, so jealousy was something that wasn't written in her dictionary. Even if she didn't have what other people's have, she could usually take it from them. That's all what she always did, taking precious things from the others. But, now, she couldn't do a damn thing as her precious one was slowly and surely taken away from her. Actually, no.

Minato was never hers from the start.

And, that's why he never kissed her. He didn't love her. He never even loved her! Because, now, that he admitted that he liked the blond boy, Minato could be true to himself that he definitely didn't love Mikoto since the beginning.

Hearing the supermodel was growling furiously as angry as hell, Minato was finally taken notice of her.

'Oh, I thought you have already left.' thought Minato in his mind.

He was too busy kissing and tasting the other blonde's mouth as it made him completely forgot that his girlfriend was still sitting stupidly next to him. He mentally chuckled again in his mind knowing the fact that he could be so much addicted to the kiss and it made him to forget his surrounding.

He then chuckled again as he imagined how pissed of his girlfriend was, having to see the entire show lively in front of her cold face. But, then again, Minato couldn't care less about his girlfriend anyway.

Naruto noticed that the guy that he was ravishing, was chuckling silently in his mind and it made him wondered why the guy was chuckling. He stopped the kiss and leaned back a little so that their face could part for only a few inches. He then threw a questioning look to the blond guy. But, the blond guy didn't answer him back.

Minato was only showing his gentle smirk to the boy but weirdly, Naruto knew exactly what the blond guy was meaning to say. He knew that the guy was mentally chuckling about his angry girlfriend and that's why Naruto decided to sinisterly ridicule at the woman again.

'She said _You―_ before right…' thought Naruto in his mind as he then smiled mischievously when he noticed that he got the right interesting idea to scorn at the model even more.

He looked at the fumed model, and then he just smirked superiorly to the model as if noting that the model was so pathetic and looked ridiculous. Before the model could start to snap, Naruto then said,

"Yeah, you― should just leave! Oh, better yet, you can watch! I think we're going to do it all the way here on the car!" said Naruto playfully to the shocked model leaving the dark haired model to be more furious than she previously was.

He then gently nibbled at the blond guy's mouth giving a weird pleasure to the blond boy's mind and he then gave a quick chaste kiss to the blond guy's lips showing how intimately close they were which made the model to be very jealous about it before he continued to mock the model again,

"I like voyeurs too you know!" said Naruto happily before he then continued to greedily melt his lips with Minato and made the model to be crazily enraged at him.

Of course, Mikoto couldn't accept such humiliation! She couldn't believe that this was happening to her! She wished she could just wake up from this envious jealousy nightmare. She was so pissed off that she could feel her vein was engorged angrily on her forehead. Not only Naruto humiliated her by kissing her boyfriend so intimately like that, but also he humiliated Mikoto by telling her to watch the whole show when he's doing it all the way to 'homerun' with her boyfriend― ex to be exact, but Mikoto still hardheadedly claimed that Minato was still her boyfriend.

She couldn't take it anymore! They needed to stop right now! And, if they didn't, Mikoto would definitely make them to stop! But, what the hell she could do to stop them, anyway?

"You son of a ―" before she could finish her swearing, she was forced to stop as she saw something that was pretty much humiliating for her.

Naruto intimately kissed her boyfriend and with his peripheral view, he looked mischievously at the angry model. He released his grip on Minato's blond hair and then he tightened his arm that locked tightly on Minato's firm column. Then, he moved his free hand from the blonde's hair to the front of the dark haired model's face.

He slowly fisted all of his fingers from his left hand and surely raised his middle finger to the dark haired woman, giving the hand sign to the furious model as he kept kissing Minato's lips.

'Fuck you.' said Naruto slowly in his mind, as if his middle finger gesture wasn't clear enough to the dark haired woman.

Mikoto was instantly snapped and shrieked a little seeing that the blond waiter was giving him the 'fuck you' hand gesture to her. She couldn't believe that! She had never ever been humiliated like this! Of course, this was driving her crazy as she could feel the intense urge eliciting from his chest to rip the blond boy's head off and chewed it angrily.

But, before she started to bitch fight with the blond waiter, she was stopped by her boyfriend.

Minato looked with his peripheral eyes and he could see that Mikoto was completely angry to the boy. He was wondering why she was looking as furious like that because he knew that she didn't look that mad before. He then quickly glanced to the blond boy's hand, not bothering to stop French-kissing the boy's mouth, and he noticed that the boy was giving her the hand telling the woman to fuck off.

Of course, Minato could easily know that she's very snapped about it. No one ever did that to her, at least not frontally like he did. But, he couldn't care less about Mikoto. His only concern was only for the blond boy. He was concerned that the blond boy would be hurt if Mikoto started to catfight with him. And, so he looked at his girlfriend with his peripheral view and then said,

"Mikoto, Fuck off." said the blond guy coldly to the dark haired woman in between his kisses with Naruto.

He then released his grip and then moved his right hand slowly and putting it on top of Naruto's arm telling him to stop doing the hand sign because he obviously thought that it was enough. He thought that Mikoto wasn't really that stupid to not able to understand the explicit meaning of what he said or what Naruto did.

He also didn't want Naruto to be the object of the woman's death list because he didn't want Naruto to be hurt. He wanted to protect Naruto and that's why he didn't want Naruto to piss the model even more. He would be greatly okay if the model was angry to him. But, he couldn't accept it if the boy was hurt because of his selfish ex-girlfriend. Even so, he felt Naruto was so safe if the boy was being held on his arms.

And, Naruto felt the same way too.

'I feel so safe when he holds me with his arms like this…' thought Naruto in his mind as he could feel the warmth feelings that emanating from Minato's arms when he wrapped it on Naruto's back.

Mikoto knew that she was completely lost the fight with the blond waiter. Not only the blond boy was telling her to fuck off, her ex-boyfriend told that to her too. And, she knew that she couldn't do a fuck about it. She was humiliated, very pissed off and jealous to the blond boy. And, although she really wanted to get her revenge with Naruto, maybe with one or two bitch slaps, she damn knew that she couldn't do anything about it. So, with whatever that was still left inside of her, she was able to maintain her dignity and gained her composure back.

She yanked her expensive purse and abruptly opened the door and shoved her way out from the exquisite Mercedes. She then shouted,

"Damn it! You're both fags! Go to hell!" said Mikoto insanely as she stood up abruptly and gripped tightly to the car's roof trying to maintain her balance because of her sudden landing on the pavement, she couldn't adjust her balance with her long, sharp, pointy stilettos. She then slammed the door loudly making a loud 'thud' sound that emanating throughout the vacant parking lot.

She then glanced at the laughing couple from outside of the car, although it's quite blurred because of the thick dark frame that was covering the window. And, she was pretty much pissed to see them laughing at her and humiliate her even more. She could also feel the intense urge rising from her chest to kick the black Mercedes and intentionally scrape the paint with her stiletto but, fortunately, she didn't. She knew that she had class, so she didn't do that.

All that she could do to maintain her dignity was to silently leave them and most probably called a cab, the famous public transportation, to go home. What a nightmare! She swore that she would never ever ride a public transportation! Of course, taking a public transportation was a total humiliation for a snobby rich bitch like her. But, she couldn't do anything now, could she? Her ex just kicked her out of the car.

Seeing that the rich bitch had finally left, Naruto couldn't help but to just laugh out loud happily before he then grinned his signature, one and only, mischievous grin that was overly wide and looked like a Cheshire cat. He looked at the blond guy, still sticking his head through the window and wrapping his arms around the guy's neck, and then he said happily in between his impish laughter.

"Ha ha ha, did you look at her face? That's priceless!" said Naruto laughingly to the now-blushing blond guy. Minato was blushing scarlet when he heard Naruto's laughter.

Minato didn't know why but the voice of Naruto's joyful laughing and the smile that he put after that was kind of making his cheeks blushed like tomato.

"Yeah… I think you are right." conceded Minato as he then looked away avoiding seeing Naruto's face by looking to the other side's window and trying so hard to hide his blushing.

He didn't want the stranger boy noticed that he was embarrassingly blushing because of him. He noticed that he was still hugging and holding Naruto in his arms closely. And, as much as he didn't want to release his hug, he noticed that he should release his arms before things went incredibly awkward. But, he wondered why Naruto didn't try to release his arms too.

'Could it be... or he's just clueless?' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato knew that it was crazy, what kind of person that fell in love right after they first met? Even so he knew that they had gone through a lot for just a one day, today Minato stood up for him and they talked a little bit about their life, they were also intimately kissing with each other even so Naruto only did that to piss her girlfriend off, Minato thought that it was pretty weird and unrealistic to accidentally in love rightly after they kissed with each other.

'It's... must be just a fluke... is it?' thought Minato calmly in his mind.

But, Minato knew better than that. From the moment their first met, Minato had fallen in love for sure. Minato liked the boy's attitude and there's the urge inside of him that kept longing to hug and hold the boy safely in his arms. From the moment their lips clasped and coaxing intimately against each other, Minato knew that he was captivated by Naruto.

He felt so comfortable with him and he could feel the weird urge inside of him that wanted Naruto to be happy and never ever let Naruto to be dejected or sad. Even though he knew that this was incredibly wrong for him to love someone with a same gender like him, Minato couldn't deny the feelings.

This was love.

He knew it and he didn't want to deny it. He fell in love with Naruto, even so he just met him today. Was it weird? Yes, but was it impossible? Of course, not. And, that's exactly what Minato believed in his heart 'even though it was weird, it wasn't impossible'.

He smiled invitingly to himself knowing that he was able to solve the mystery of his affection to the blond boy. And, he was also smiling whenever he remembered the moment their lips melted against each other. It was pretty amazing and unforgettable. Minato remembered that every time their lips melted perfectly, he could feel the intense pleasure slithering down to his spine and it made him seeing stars and beautiful fireworks.

Every time their lips parted, Minato remembered how disappointed and empty he was, making him to feel the addicting urge that kept rising in his chest and it made him wanted to outrageously pinned the boy against the wall and greedily kissed Naruto to stop the empty feeling as their lips clasped. To put it simply, he madly craved for Naruto. But, would Naruto feel the same way about him?

When Minato was still pretty much busy thinking about how he madly craved for Naruto, Naruto could see that the blond guy was having a lot of thoughts going around in his mind. Naruto then tried to smile mischievously to the blond guy to cut Minato from his thoughts, but nothing was happened. It would seem that Minato was drifting too far away from the reality that he even ignored Naruto's signature smile.

After moments of waiting for Minato's reaction, Naruto decided to talk again to break the silence in between them. He hopefully wanted that the guy would notice about him after this.

"That's pretty amazing, you know!" said Naruto happily to the blond guy as he then ended his sentence with huge grin in his face.

Hearing that the blond boy was talking to him, Minato finally brought back to the reality and forced to postpone his romantic fantasy inside of his mind. He looked at the boy and he honestly didn't think about what the blond boy had just said. What he did think was the perfect moment that they both spent together just before.

"Yeah, I think. It's been quite a long time since I've felt like that." agreed Minato to his 'lover'.

Well, at least he wished Naruto to be his lover. But, Minato wasn't really sure whether to ask Naruto to be his lover or what. He knew that it was pretty much weird to confess his feelings to a total stranger even though the feelings were pure and truthful.

Minato agreed to Naruto that the intense kissing was a very fantastic experience in his life. He believed that it was rather long ever since he felt so much amazement and pleasure from kissing someone. And, he mentally chuckled when he admitted that the amazing feelings were given by a total stranger who was a very handsome boy.

He then smiled caringly to the blond boy after he replied the boy with his sentence. And, seeing that the blond guy was smiling happily, Naruto could feel so much happiness filling his chest. He was pretty much happy to be able to help the blond guy whom he really liked a lot. Luckily, even though Minato was just a total stranger to him, Naruto liked him so much. If only Naruto knew the truth...

"Oh, yeah! If I knew that it would be that amazing, I would do it again and again." replied Naruto to the guy as he then tightened his arms and held Minato even closer than before.

But, Naruto didn't know that his action made Minato to be blushed even more and drove him almost to the point of hyperventilating. As his lung was trying so hard to inhale some air, Minato couldn't help but to be extremely embarrassed by Naruto's action especially what Naruto had just said to him. Minato exactly heard that Naruto wanted _to do it_ over and over again _with him_. And, it made him so nervous after hearing such thing.

'H-h-h-he wa-wa-wanted to do it a-a-again...? with me? could it be...?' thought Minato shyly in his mind.

Minato was pretty happy that he swore he could jump out of his car and started to merrily run with his probably-to-be boyfriend, at least he would do it if there's no one that would see him. He didn't know that Naruto was also feeling the same way with him! He felt so lucky that Naruto was also reciprocally loved him back.

Naruto even wanted to _do it_ again with him! It made his heart fluttered badly as the joyful feelings of reciprocal love was filling his heart. The feelings completely spread out and embracing his chest making him to be hyperventilating as the nervousness started to creep in his mind but of course Minato was able to hold it back and maintained his composure, he's not some hopeless teenager, after all.

"Umm… You sure?" asked Minato embarrassedly to Naruto as he threw his questioning look to the said blond.

'Questioning look is definitely better than being embarrassed.' thought Minato in his mind.

He hopefully hoped that Naruto would also answer a 'yes' to his question because he secretly afraid that he was just hallucinating hearing that the blond boy was also feeling the same at him. He knew that he should confirm it first with Naruto before he went crazily happy by the fact that Naruto loved him too. Minato honestly didn't know what was happening to him. But, what he did know that the blond boy completely turned his world upside down even though they only just met tonight.

"Are you kidding me? I really like it you know! That's pretty good! Like the best thing in my life ever!" said Naruto happily as he then instantly hugged Minato closer and placed his head besides the older blonde's neck.

Naruto was grinning happily when he hugged the older guy that closely. He really liked the guy because Minato was so caring and very understanding. He liked it when he was treated equally by the guy and even though he knew that the guy was straight, he deeply wished that he could change him and make Minato to love him back. Naruto would definitely be surprised if he knew that the older blond was also fallen for him too.

'His scent smells very good...' thought Naruto in his mind as he was secretly nuzzling on the older guy's neck, although he was still sticking his head from outside of the car.

Naruto didn't know that Minato also noticed that the blond boy was nuzzling on his neck. The intense feeling and the steady breathing that was coming to Minato's neck was tickling him and sending him another pleasure waves to his mind. The pleasure waves then were creeping thoroughly to his sensitized body making him felt extremely comforting feelings. Knowing that Naruto was nuzzling on him, Minato's face was definitely flushed red by the embarrassment.

He was also pretty stunned when he heard that Naruto considered that _it_ was the best thing ever in his life. And, it made him embarrassed, but also confused of what he should reply to the boy.

"Errr… thank you?" said Minato confused to the blond boy.

He didn't really know what to say besides saying 'thank you' to him for such compliments. But, then Naruto replied back to him.

"I mean did you look at her face! That's so rich!" said Naruto energetically to the blond guy as he then leaned back from his nuzzling and looked happily to Minato's face.

And, suddenly, Minato felt self-conscious about it, as the pieces started to form.

"Oh, you were talking about that..." said Minato disappointed to the blond boy as he could feel his face's expression turned into a little bit of dejected frown.

Minato was quite disappointed. He thought that Naruto was talking about the amazing kissing session that they had had before. He was blindly believed that Naruto was happy to spend the time with him and he really believed that Naruto thought that the kiss was totally amazing. But, he was wrong. He couldn't help it though, his mind had been filled with Naruto's face and he definitely forgot about anything else especially his ex-girlfriend.

While it was really fun to see that his girlfriend was finally broken up with him, he really thought that Naruto was talking about him and the amazing feelings that he felt together and not about his ex-girlfriend.

'I guess it was just a fluke then... he's more interested with pissing Mikoto off than with me...' thought Minato sadly in his mind.

He was frowned a little bit but he then managed to disguise his sad face with his smile. He knew that he shouldn't really be that sad about it, after all, they only just met! There's no way Naruto would fall in love with him for the first time they just met, at least Minato thought it that way. He didn't know that Naruto reciprocally loved him too.

"Of course! What do you think I was talking a―bout? Oh." said Naruto to the blond guy, but before he finished his sentence, all the pieces started to form and made him notice what the reason Minato was frowning was. Minato thought that Naruto was talking and complimenting about the kiss. Naruto then added again,

"You mean the kiss? Err… yeah I think you are a pretty good kisser too…" said Naruto easily to the blond guy.

Wait a minute? He did not just say that! He was complimenting to the blond guy that Minato was a pretty good kisser?

Hearing that the boy was saying that Minato was a good kisser, Minato couldn't help but to feel embarrassed a little as the small glint of hope suddenly glowed dimly in his heart.

'Maybe the feelings are reciprocal too...' thought Minato in his mind. He then decided to confirm what he just heard as he asked,

"I am?" asked Minato to the blond boy.

Now, it was Naruto that felt self-conscious about what he had just said to the blond guy. He could feel his chest was filled with a lot of nervous and embarrassment feelings as he then suddenly released his clutch from the blond guy.

'Wh-wh-what the hell was I doing! W-w-w-was I ju-ju-just... just flirting on him...? Oh, my god. I hope he didn't notice... oh no... Who am I fooling! He definitely noticed about it!' thought Naruto anxiously in his mind as the embarrassment started to fill his chest cavity.

He yanked his arms backward and abruptly pulled his body out of the window so that he could make some space between him and the blond guy. He then back stepped a little bit as he tried so hard to fight away the flush in his face. But, he failed miserably. He couldn't hide his blushing and it definitely was written obvious enough for everyone to behold.

"Wait! No no no! That went wrong! I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way!" protested Naruto quickly as he tried to disguise his embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck as his eyes stared indefinitely to the pavement to try to avoid looking at Minato's face. It was pretty weird of him. First, he was easily comfortable being that closely with Minato, but now he was as embarrassed as a clamshell that he suddenly jerked back and left some space between them.

Seeing that his pathetic excuse was not enough to hide his embarrassment, Naruto then added again, "It's just that… It wasn't sound that weird when I thought it in my head!"

Having seen that Naruto was blushing like crazy and suddenly jerked out of the car, Minato decided to turn his car off and slowly coming out from his car. He gently opened the door and closed it. Then, he looked caringly at the boy's blushing face as he walked closer to Naruto.

Minato observed at Naruto's face and then he decided to give him a questioning look, because he wanted Naruto to be true to his feeling if Naruto was also feeling the same away as Minato.

But the questioning look made Naruto stuttered nervously as he then said,

"No, no no, it's not like that! I didn't mean that I was imagining kissing your mouth like that, b-b-b-but, although the small part of me was, but I was just… " ranted Naruto horribly.

He wasn't even able to talk properly because of the embarrassment that filled his chest making him to breathe erratically and made his mind went awry as the nervousness was taking over him. Naruto was pretty sure that he blushed even more than he did before but he couldn't do anything about it. A small part of him wanted him to just run away from the blond guy so that he didn't have to die because of embarrassment while the other part of him wanted to stay and probably confessed his feeling to him even though it was crazy.

"Ha ha ha, you're blushing…" laughed Minato freely to the blond boy as he noticed that Naruto was blushing very scarlet.

"What? No, no I'm not blushing! It's probably just the heat, you know! Yeah, it's definitely too hot in here…" protested Naruto to the blond guy. Of course, he didn't want to admit that he was blushing. And, that's why he's blaming the heat.

Minato then decided to tease the blond even more as he then asked Naruto,

"Too hot?" asked Minato as he then, again, threw his questioning look to the boy.

Naruto was blushing like crazy seeing the guy's face and it made him lost words. Although he knew that he should reply what the blond guy was asking but he couldn't think of what to answer. And, that's why, he could only answer it with the first thing that he had in mind which was pretty much a wrong mistake.

"Wha-what? No, no, no! I didn't mean that you are hot! It's just that! No, I mean… yes, you are hot. Errr… what am I talking about! I mean the air is hot! Yeah! It's not like I meant it like that! But, even though I did! It's… it's…" stuttered Naruto nervously as he felt his embarrassment kept intensifying.

After he said the words, Naruto suddenly regretted it as the blushing grew even stronger than before making his face seemed like permanently painted with red paint. Naruto couldn't believe that he was, again, flirting at the guy in between his stutter. He couldn't believe that he actually said that the guy was hot! Even though it was so true, but of course, it made him very embarrassed of it. But, before he started to make another pathetic excuse, Minato then said.

"It's okay." said Minato soothingly to the blond boy.

Naruto was pretty surprised that the stranger guy was totally fine with him. Naruto didn't know what to say! He was pretty happy that the blond guy seemed to also like him too. And, so he asked,

"Really? Kissing a total stranger? It's okay with you?" asked Naruto to the blond guy.

He wanted to know that he heard correctly what Minato had just said, and that's why he wanted to confirm it.

'I mean it to say French-kissing and tongue-swapping with a total stranger…. but it came out wrong.' thought Naruto in his mind.

Seeing that the blond boy was still addressing him as a stranger, Minato decided to introduce himself. After all, there's no way he could confess his love to the blond boy without knowing each other's name.

"If so, I shouldn't be a total stranger to you then? I'm Namikaze Minato. And you are?" said Minato calmly as he then reached out his hand to give a hand shake.

But, Naruto was so speechless hearing what the guy had just said that it made him to freeze idly in his spot. Naruto didn't even reach out his hand too. He was too shock to hear the blond guy's name. He then asked...

"Wait? Namikaze Minato? As in Namikaze Inc?" asked Naruto in surprised.

Seeing that the blond boy wasn't responding to his handshake, Minato gently put his hands on his jeans' pockets as he then answered the boy's answer. Honestly, Minato didn't know why the boy was asking him with such question.

"Yeah, why?" asked Minato to the blond boy.

The blush in Naruto's face was already gone as it then turned with surprised look, he then asked again to Minato, to confirm his question, once and for all.

"The huge and famous foundation in Konoha?" asked Naruto, again, to the blond guy.

He blinked a little trying to maintain his logic as he waited expectantly for the answer.

"Yeah, it seems people only know me that way." agreed Minato embarrassedly to the blond boy, he then smiled sheepishly before he added again, "It's the reason that she dated me though, for my fortune and fame."

Naruto looked surprised and trying so hard to understand the meaning of what Minato had just said, but his mind was blank. He couldn't really think about it anymore as the fears started to creep in his veins.

"But the rich bitch is already rich and famous too… then why would she?" said Naruto to himself as he tried to match all the jumbled pieces that lies in front of him. And, suddenly his mind finally turned out into one simple conclusion as the pieces started to slowly form...

"Oh, I get it." said Naruto in shocked face before he could cope up to put his poker face, he then added again to confirm his conclusion.

"You are rich too…" said Naruto to the blond guy.

How he really wished that Minato would disapprove his conclusion, but then again the last judgment was pounded when Minato said,

"Well, I don't want to put it that way… I mean, money doesn't define who you are right?" said Minato to the blond boy as he then smiled his perfect smile again trying to bring back Naruto's smile.

He wished that Naruto would also smile back at him because Minato really didn't know why Naruto would change his expression that fast. At first, Naruto was smiling and holding him tightly and then he was embarrassed as he felt self-conscious after he noticed that he was flirting with him. But now? Naruto looked very disappointed and surprised knowing the fact that Minato was one of the elites.

Naruto was pretty crushed, as crushed as he could ever think of. He didn't know that the guy that he suddenly fell in love with was Namikaze Minato, one of the richest elite in Konoha. He didn't know that he would be so clueless that he didn't even notice the fact that his crush was one of them, the people whom Naruto hated so much. How could he be that fool to fail to notice that Minato was one of them?

But, it's too late... Naruto was already fallen deeply for him. And, he didn't know what to do. But, what he did know that,

'This... is not something... that can be recovered... that easily...' thought Naruto in his mind.

He really loved Minato but he was pretty afraid that he would be hurt... his traumatic memories just wouldn't let him to fall for another rich guy anymore. But, maybe he could give him a chance? After all, Minato wasn't really so bad...

'No... What am I thinking, Naruto...' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

As fast as the thought was forming, it was disappeared suddenly when his logic won the better of him. Naruto could feel the hurtful memories started to fill his chest as he could feel his tears were started to forming in his eyes. He fought away his tears so hard because he knew that he had vowed that he would never ever cry again because of the elites.

He put up his best poker face, then he looked at the confused looking Minato and he smiled weakly to Minato as he tried to disguise his hurtful feelings that starting to stir in his chest as the painful memories kept rushing back. He then said,

"I…I… I'm sorry… I-I-I... need... to go…" said Naruto dejectedly to the blond guy as he then rushed away from Minato and hurriedly ran to his car leaving the blond guy speechless.

Minato was pretty stunned. He didn't know why the boy was leaving him like that after Naruto found out that Minato was one of the richest elite in Konoha. He then frowned his face as he tried so hard whatever that he did wrongly to the blond boy. When suddenly he remembered something that the blond boy had said to him earlier at L'cie...

He remembered clearly when Naruto said the words to him. Minato knew that it was pretty much the reason that made Naruto do such things to him. How Naruto could easily rush away from him and leaving him alone without even saying a proper goodbye, how Naruto's face could change instantly from his blush to the dejected face, how Minato could clearly see that Naruto was disguising his somber expression with his weak smile as he was fighting away all his painful memories...

Now, it was all made sense. It was just one big reason that made Naruto to act that way. And, that reason was...

'_Rich people. I can't stand them. They're stinks.' said Naruto. _And, Minato remembered again,

'_I'd never fall in love with rich people.' said Naruto determinedly._

As Naruto's voice kept ringing in his head, it made Minato to feel an intense paint cutting straightly to the inside of his chest. Minato knew that Naruto had been through a lot because of the elites. He knew that Naruto had been treated very badly and it made Naruto loathed the elites so much... And, that's probably the reason that Naruto determined to never fall in love with rich people.

Minato knew that the blond boy was hurt... a lot... but could he do anything to ease the pain? Well, he really wanted to help and soothe Naruto from the ache, he wanted to hug Naruto and chase away his painful memories, he wanted to hold his hands and promised him that the nightmare would go away soon. But, deep down he noticed that he couldn't be able to do so.

'He must have really hated me now...' thought Minato sadly in his mind as he could feel the sharp pain was developing in his chest knowing that the boy that he probably had fallen in love with had now hated him so much.

It's just because Minato was one of the elites ... that Naruto definitely loathed...

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note

Alright, that's the end of chapter 3 for you. Well, I did say that I'd put the Hurt & Comfort genre on the story right? I hope this chapter isn't disappointing. The next and next chapters will be more and more interesting than this as the plot started to develop! (Not to mention the lemony goodness :D) This is just the early beginning, you know. I haven't even mentioned SasuObi pairing yet. I'll try to mention it on the next chapter. I personally plan to make this story to be quiet long... let's see if it can surpass for 10 chapters, okay?

For the one that thought that Naruto would easily make up with Minato after he broke up with his girlfriend, I'm really sorry to disappoint you. Psychologically, that's_ impossible_ to overcome traumatic memories that easily. Naruto was hurt a lot you know... He had been through so much, and it made him blinded his eyes for the elites. I'll tell you why later.

Oh, and psychologically, again, it _is _possible to fall in love by the first time you meet someone. Especially with someone like Minato/Naruto :3

As usual, Reviews and Constructive Criticism are gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


	4. Don't You Dare Say You Know My Feelings

Author's Note:

I'd like to dedicate this chapter for **Fiorea** one of the great MinaNaru authors that I've ever met. For those of you that don't know who she is, I recommend you to look at her story **'Escape Artist'**. That story is one of the best MinaNaru stories that I've ever read. It is about how Naruto ends up in the past because of his jutsu and meets with Minato. And there they share some precious moments together but they are still like not realizing with each others feeling. It's so cute to read the story ^_^, beside the great plots, the funny and astonishing Shou-Ai moments in between MinaNaru, she quickly updates her story too! (It's a rare thing to find a great and progressing MinaNaru story with a quick update.) Another thing that I like about her writing abilities is how she is very descriptive with the story and it makes it easy to imagine the story. Trust me, it is worth to read her story!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed.

* * *

**Money Can't Buy You Happiness ― Chapter 4**

'**Don't You Dare Say You Know My Feelings'**

It was 7:30 AM in the morning with another beautiful sunny day shining gaily throughout the Konoha city, when the tired blond boy was driving his orange Chevy truck down into the park way of a shop. For some people, this beautiful day was some kind of a very energizing and encouraging beginning to do their daily routines. Yet for a certain blond, it was something that was less interesting than any other people would consider it. It couldn't be helped though since he was very tired and would rather spent his day off sleeping and brooding in his sweet old apartment rather than had to do his works. It's not that he was lazy or something it was just that yesterday night was something that was quite confusing for him. It was something that was not only a very special moment for him but also quite regretful event for him to feel.

The blond boy parked into the lane and after he made sure that he had parked rightly, with a simple tuck he turned his key to stop the engine of his good old truck making it roared with a deafening sound that could wake up the entire neighborhood for a moment before it stopped down. He lifted his phone and flipped it up before he then looked at the clock on his phone. It showed 7:35 AM written with black and white on its screen. It seemed that he arrived rather quite early since he needed to arrive at the coffee shop around 8 AM.

After knowing that he still had about 20 minutes time to spare, he laid his head gently on atop of the truck's steering wheel and closed his eyes a little to rest for a moment.

'Five minutes won't hurt...' thought Naruto in his mind as he let his mind to be pulled away into his slumber.

He decided to take a rest a little bit since he was very tired right now. It's not that he was not a morning person type since surprisingly he usually got up quite early everyday. It's just that yesterday night was quite tiring and eventful for him and he didn't get some quality sleep yesterday. Thanks to his stupid mind that was constantly replaying about his somewhat memorable event last night. And, that's why he spent almost all of his nighttime by thinking and reminiscing about his life and his hurtful memories that he had with the elites.

He let his mind wandering off to nowhere as he laid his head softly to the wheel thinking that it would be better if he stepped up his game by resting for a while. But, how misfortunate of him, he just couldn't get his mind right to forget the last night somewhat incident. Every time he shut his eyelids, he couldn't help but to think about last night, about how he first met with the kind rich guy. In moments, Naruto knew that he would start to think about the rich guy again.

He let his mind wandering off to avoid reminiscing the stupid crush that he had last night but he just couldn't. He kept remember about the amazing fleeting moments that he spent with the blond elite last night even though it was a short moment. All of his brain cells desperately wanted to deny the feelings that he had with the rich guy and thought that it was just a fluke but his heart was begging to differ. And, although he wanted to think that last night's event wasn't happened at all, he couldn't deny the fact that he held the guy's coat on his apartment.

'His scent... that musky and pine like scent... it was still lingering thoroughly on his coat.' thought Naruto as he started to reminisce the moments again, 'It was the same scent when we kissed... his lips... his soft and kissable lips...' he added in his mind. Naruto knew that he couldn't forget the moment that he spent with the rich guy that easily.

He just couldn't help it though. Naruto firmly believed and stereotyped that all the rich elites were just a bunch of mean people that they could do anything as they pleased to do and no one could give a fuck about it because of their position or their wealth. Naruto believed that all the rich elites were always acting like they're all somewhat a higher being than the others that they could do everything with the money that they had. And, Naruto pretty much fed up about it. That's why he hated them all.

But this one man, the one very kind gentleman treated him differently last night. The rich guy was very kind to him and he knew that no elites had ever treated him like the guy did to him, as if he were equal. It was as if his firm logic had been thrown awry by this one person and Naruto clearly didn't know what to do or how to react when his belief was being trampled upside down by the kind and caring Namikaze Minato. He even spent the entire night to think about the possibilities of why the rich guy was being so kind to him or maybe he just couldn't forget how the blond guy was smiling so gently and invitingly at him and how he stood up for him from the booing crowd.

'Maybe he is a really kind person... even though he's a rich guy... It's rare but it doesn't mean that it's not possible right?' thought Naruto in his mind.

He had spent all night long to think that maybe the guy wasn't really a mean person, that maybe there's still a very kind and gentle person amidst the elite bastards. Naruto wasn't really sure if he hated the rich blond guy or not. He knew that he shouldn't stereotype all the rich people as a mean person but he just couldn't help it though. He needed times to recover his wound and mended his broken heart. But this one guy had really turned Naruto's world upside down and it made him confused of what he should do.

'I shouldn't have just run away like that... I mean... He didn't deserve to be treated like that... He was very kind and caring to me... maybe...' he stopped for a moment before he then continued again, 'Maybe... I should like... give him a chance?' thought Naruto unsure in his mind.

Naruto didn't know of what he should do. His logic clearly thought that he should just forget the rich elite and shouldn't do anything in particular with rich people to avoid getting unnecessary hurt anymore. But, there's a small piece of him that also wanted to give Minato a chance. That part encouraged him to apologize to Minato of his rude departure and maybe told him the reason why he felt that way against rich elites. That itty bitty part of him thought that maybe the blond guy could be his friend or even more. It seemed that Naruto started to think that maybe not every rich elite were a bastard. But, before that thought could even be formed or processed in his brain, he added again in his mind,

'Not again...' thought Naruto in his mind before he then sighed heavily to himself as if he was very tired of his mind.

'Stop it, Naruto. You know better than that! You have to stop doubting yourself like this!' scolded his logic in his mind.

It appeared that his logic had gotten the best of him. The flash thought that he once even considered that not all the rich elites were a bad guy had gone instantly as his logic was convincing him that he was wrong to ever consider it like that. He focused his mind on his darkest memories that he previously had with the rich people and now he stopped doubting his belief.

He knew that he had got to stop thinking about the last night event before his mind went awry to the bits. With his calloused fingers, he frantically rubbed the bridge of his nose and slapped his cheeks softly to return back from his stupid imaginations.

'Forget about him, Naruto! It's not that he has any feelings with me. He was just being kind in the outside. That's it. Period. There's no way a rich guy like him has a kind heart. He's a bastard, Naruto. Just like the others.' thought Naruto in his mind.

He then winced mentally knowing that he had accused a very kind guy that had defended him from the booing elites last night. The same very kind guy that seemed to care about him more than any other strangers normally would. Unfortunately, he quickly wiped away his guilty feelings because his logic had told him to just forget about Minato and avoided having anything to do with the rich people if he wanted to stay away from his hurtful memories.

'He's Namikaze Minato, one of the richest elites in Konoha. Who am I fooling but myself?' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

Naruto knew that he had sworn that he'd never fall for a rich guy because he was afraid to be hurt again. No one wanted to be hurt. That's why he knew that he had to stop thinking or having any interactions with the rich elites if he didn't want to be hurt anymore. But he just couldn't help it. He couldn't get away from the warm feelings that he felt from Minato.

How he felt really safe only by being held closely with Minato's arms as if he was promised that he wouldn't ever be hurt by Minato. The gentle smile that Minato put every time he looked at him that always gave him so much warmth filling his cold heart. Naruto couldn't forget about the guy at all. Better yet, he couldn't even stop to not think about him for just a moment. And the very thought of it, kind of putting Naruto on his edge.

'Ugh! Stop thinking about him! Damn! Why is it has to be this complicated? Fuck my life!' thought Naruto angrily in his mind as he rubbed the bridge of his nose even stronger to stop thinking about last night.

He stopped wandering in his mind and decided to just go down from his truck and enter the coffee shop. He thought that maybe if he could bury himself with his works, he could forget about the blond guy that put his mind in disturbia. He reached out for his bag, the bright orange backpack with black stripes in the middle of it, and then he got down from his truck and with a simple move he closed the door gently leaving a small creaking sound coming from the edge of the door and he locked the truck with his key.

He tugged his orange backpack and hanged one of it loops onto his left shoulder. Knowing that he was too moody and uninterested to work in the coffee shop, Naruto moved his hand and put it atop of his head to ruffle it wildly.

'Alright! Focus Naruto!' he encouraged himself in his mind to pull it together before he took another step to enter the shop. After all, it would be just another boring day in Konoha, at least Naruto thought it that way.

As he walked down to the front of the shop, he noticed there's another car in the parking lane standing silently on the opposite side of his truck. It was easy to guess who the owner of the car was, after all who would have a bright red colored car with a little bit of pink shades on its body. Naruto smiled out his little grin when he found out that his friend had already arrived on the coffee shop.

'The day might not be that bad, after all.' he thought in his mind before he proceeded to the front door.

He opened the thin glass door with a yellow paint on its rim, and noticed that the 'Closed' sign, which was a black tag with white colored print written on the middle of it, was still hanging on the door. He quickly opened the door and swiftly gliding to the inside of the shop knowing that his friend had probably already opened the lock so he didn't have to unlock it by his own. He then gently closed the door and walked further to the inside of the coffee shop as his mind was still wondering his friend whereabouts. He walked down to the staff room and he opened the door only to find out that no one was inside of the room. It was as empty as if no one had ever been to that room.

'Hmm, that's weird.' thought Naruto confused in his mind as he noticed that no one was in the staff room.

He then approached the big rectangular table with a black sheet on top of it that was placed idly in the corner of the room to the right of the door where he came from, and decided to put his bag on top of it. He then scanned around for a moment moving his eyes thoroughly to search the entire room and he felt quite disappointed after he knew that no one was here.

'I guess they haven't arrived yet.' thought Naruto wistfully in his mind.

He sighed disappointedly before he decided to just change his outfit and changed into his work attire. He unzipped his orange jacket with black stripes in the middle of it and undid it softly leaving him with a black tee with a red circle in the middle of his clothes. Now, he was wearing a black tee and a pair of black jeans.

He grabbed for his apron and simply slid it to his body and tied the ropes. The one thing that he really liked whenever he worked in the café was because of this apron, the bright orange colored apron with the symbol of the café shop in front of it. Naruto really liked his work apron, most probably was because of its color. After all, Naruto really liked everything that was colored in orange.

While he was still occupied in dressing up to work, he heard someone was chatting over from outside of the room. Knowing that the owner of the voice could be his friends, he quickly tidied up his clothes and put his jacket a top of the table located nearly to his backpack before he approached to the door. He also picked up his nametag and attached it on the left side of his chest that was when he realized that someone opened the staff room's door with a gentle tug.

There he could see a raven haired boy with a short unruly haircut dressed in smooth black long-sleeved button up shirt with a red logo in the right chest and a pair of dark blue jeans that made a total contrast with his natural pale like a moon skin. The boy was about in the same age as the blond boy and somehow the boy's expression was somewhat sad. It wasn't really that prominent though since the boy was usually expressionless. But, Naruto knew that his friend wasn't usually looked like this. The raven haired boy usually had a freakishly weird smile in his face almost everyday and it's kind of scary how he could always smile so bizarrely strange like that.

Naruto wondered a moment in his mind about whatever happened to his friend that made him looked dejected with a small frown adorning his pale face but then he decided to just ask the boy frontally. After all, Naruto wasn't the type of person that tended to keep his thoughts in his mind. He's the type that usually ignored the wise quotation 'think before you act'.

"Oii, Sai?" he greeted the frowning boy with a little bit of questioning voice tone, before he then added again, "What's happened?" asked Naruto to the dark haired boy as he then raised one of his eyebrows to implement his question to his facial expression.

Having been called by Naruto, suddenly Sai lifted his face up since he previously had been looking at the floor tile and looked at the Naruto's cobalt blue eyes.

"Oh, Good morning, Naruto-kun." answered Sai plainly before he then rearranged his sulking pout and put out his same expressionless face to hide his dejected frown. He tried to smile a little bit to Naruto and decided to add again, "How's your dick going? Any growth spurt lately?" he teased the blond boy.

Naruto exhaled a lot of air from the bottom of his lungs. He wasn't really in the mood to play with Sai's game. Usually, Naruto would be snapped and started the debate with Sai and habitually the raven haired boy wouldn't stop to discuss and mess about Naruto's genitalia. But now, wasn't really the right time. Naruto was a little bit weary today and he knew that Sai was trying to sidetrack him with the teasing. That's why Naruto decided to just let it slide.

"Sai," he sighed again in exasperation as if he were very tired of explaining the same thing over and over again before he then added again, "I told you to spare the honorific. You can call me Naruto, it feels more close and genuine, doesn't it?" he looked at the coal eyes in front of him with unwavering passion and kindly smile out his grin. Even though right now his mind was in total mess, he knew that he still should comfort other people.

Knowing that he didn't get the right reaction that he wanted, Sai was a little bit stunned because of it. His onyx-like eyes grew widen due to the sudden shock before he then smiled embarrassedly to the blond boy.

"Right," he scratched the back of his neck to shake away his embarrassed feelings before he then added again, "I forgot." he replied Naruto's grin with his shy face and it made Naruto to chuckle a little bit. Knowing that the situation had simmered down a little bit, Naruto asked again his previous unanswered question.

"So, what's happened?" asked Naruto comfortingly to his friend.

Before Sai could answer the said question, another person was coming from outside of the room. This one, a pink haired female with a red headband in her head that was also dressed in black was coming in to the staff room. She was wearing a black polo shirt with a slight tint of red in the rim of its sleeves and a pair of black slim fit skinny jeans with a golden shade on its edges. She was about the same age with the rest and she also worked in the café. She had wide turquoise eyes that looked very beautiful in her face and a short pink haircut with her bangs slipped to her side of her head, one for each side, exposing her forehead clearly.

"Ah," the girl looked surprise with her eyes widen like a saucer when she saw her blond friend, knowing that she should greet her friend, she then added again, "Good morning, Naruto." she raised her hand to greet him which was then replied by the blonde's huge smile, "You arrived early?" asked the pinkette to Naruto as her mind wondered the reason why her blond friend arrived quite early today. Usually, Naruto wouldn't arrive this early.

"Well," he smiled to the pink haired girl and then he added again, "Is that so wrong?" asked Naruto back to the girl.

He hid his dejected frown with his fake smile because he didn't want his friends to notice what's going on with him. Besides, he didn't want his friends to talk the same thing over and over again. Actually, they had talked about Naruto's cranky attitude towards the rich elites, that they told him to not act that way and so on. But, it didn't seem to work.

The pinkette girl then replied the smile with a very warm smile that could melt away the winter's ice and she then said, "Naruto," with a sweetest melody she ever could put, "We're your friends right?"

Before Naruto even replied with a single nod or something, the girl didn't seem to wait for Naruto's answer and she then said, with a little bit raised and threatening voice tone, "So, we know it when you put a fake smile and not!" said the girl with a little bit of murderous intent in the tone.

Her looks was so endangering and it made Naruto to shiver and mentally whimper in his mind. Naruto was stunned and he knew that he should deny it but knew that he couldn't. The best option for him was to sidetrack his friend with another topic. And that's why he brought up Sai on it.

"Whoa, chill Sakura!" calmed Naruto to the girl as he raised both of his hands and put it all five in front of him to prove his innocence as if someone was pointing a gun at him.

Not really wanting to share his secret encounter with the blond guy last night , he then tried to change the topic. With a nervous feeling glistening in his azure sky blue eyes, he then added again,

"Besides! Look at Sai! He's so sad and now don't you think that you should comfort him?" said Naruto in a quite panicked voice tone.

He then quickly took Sai by the hand, turned him for about 180 degrees so that the raven haired boy could face the pinkette face to face, and then he held him in front of him to separate the pinkette with him as if Sai was a hostage. Actually, Naruto did that to avoid unnecessary yelling or maybe some beating from the girl. He knew that one hit from the pinkette could be lethal or maybe sent him to wear a crutch for about a week or so. He's not exaggerating. He was a living witness when the girl actually used her hands to beat something or someone into unrecognizeable pulp with her monstrous strength.

"Oh, Sai just failed his final project. No big deal." said Sakura straightforwardly to the whimpering blond as if it was just a simple problem.

But somehow it ticked Naruto off making him felt so pissed about it. That simple cold voice tone suddenly made him remember about the cold heartless rich bitch that he had previously encountered last night, the one that he really loathed so much, the one that was treating him like a piece of trash. And it made him so furious with that as the harsh memories was suddenly played back on his mind. The moment where she threw her drink on him, the booing crowds, the moment when she scowled at him and called him a lowlife, the moment where she treated him so cruelly, it was all coming back to him in an instant.

He could then feel an intense urge was eliciting from his stomach and it almost made him growled with anger. He released his grip from his 'hostage' and he stepped up in front of her with his eyes glaring daggers to the turquoise eyes. The intense death glare made Sakura to gulp the big lump on her throat hardly.

"No big deal?" asked Naruto with a raised voice tone and somehow filled with his rage, he was still looking at the girl angrily and it made the girl winced up her face mentally with fears. But before the girl gave up her reason, Naruto then added again, "Sakura, how could you say that! I can't believe you're so heartless like this! " said Naruto angrily to the pinkette.

She should have known better than to say it like that to Naruto. Naruto didn't like it when the girl practically just laughed at Sai's failure as if it was just nothing. But it couldn't really be helped though. She didn't know what's just happened to the blond boy last night and it was all just a big misunderstanding. Sakura knew that normally Naruto wouldn't be angry like this. After all, Naruto wasn't the type that was easily irritated unless it had anything to do with rich elites that previously had treated him so badly.

"N-n-n-no Naruto..." staggered Sakura a little as her eyes filled with panic, then she added again, "You got it all wrong." as her eyes turned darker and filled with apologetic feelings.

"Well then, enlighten me won't you?" ordered Naruto with the uprising threatening voice tone that was almost too scary for her and could make her peed her panties in moments.

Suddenly, Sakura felt an urge to almost cry her eyes off. She didn't know why her friend was acting so angry like this and she regretted to ever say such things about Sai. She didn't know that Naruto could be angry just because of her joke. And she was quite afraid to see Naruto was talking so fumed and looked so jeopardizing.

Before the situation got even more intense, Sai decided to interrupt these two people. He looked at Naruto's glaring death eyes and he shifted his head to look at the panicked turquoise eyes from Sakura with a little bit glisten of tears started to form in her eyes. Knowing that it could be hard for him to interrupt and caught the attention between these two, he then suddenly said out of the blue,

"Penis." said the raven haired boy plainly.

Naruto knew that the boy had a sick obsession with a male's penile organ but having to hear his obsession at the time like this wasn't really the right moment and it got him off guard. It was so weird for him to hear such thing when he was very enraged about this situation and that's why it caught his attention. He quickly glanced at Sai and then he said,

"What the hell, Sai?" asked Naruto irritated.

"I failed because of that. Penis." said Sai plainly to the now-confused looking blond.

Before he elaborated even further, Sakura decided to explain the whole misunderstanding to the blond boy. She looked apologetic to him and then she said,

"You see Naruto, Sai got a final project in his art class." explained her cautiously to the blond boy hoping that Naruto wouldn't misunderstand it and wouldn't be snapped because of it.

She secretly wished that Naruto wouldn't be too enraged at her anymore. Seeing that the blond boy wasn't looking as angry as before, she then decided to continue it again,

"And, they're all had to imitate famous paintings from famous artists," she gulped again then she observed Naruto's expression, after seeing that Naruto looked relax a little bit, she decided to continue again,

"You know Naruto, such as The Mona Lisa, The Whistler's Mother or The Vitruvian Man and so on."

Naruto blinked a little and he looked really lost. He didn't know why that had anything to do with penis and he didn't know the reason why Sai was failed because of that. As far as he knew, it was okay to draw a penis in a painting. He remembered he knew that nudity was something that was pretty much considered as an art. Although he didn't really get it how nudity could be considered as an art, but he decided to just shrug it off since it wasn't really his thing.

As long as he didn't involve with it, he would be okay with it. And the very thought of it made him shivered a little. It was because he suddenly remembered the day when Sai asked him to draw him for his so-called project. At first, he agreed with it but when he found out that he was required to be nude for the drawing, he disagreed with it.

And the confused feelings that he just felt made him realized that he was mistakenly blaming his friend because of the rich bitch. And it made him regretted what he had just done to his friend, Sakura.

Seeing that Naruto was pretty much confused, Sakura then tried to explain it again, "Well, Naruto, do you know a painting called 'The Birth of a Venus'?"

Hearing that Sakura was talking to him again, Naruto suddenly brought back to the reality. He furrowed his golden eyebrows a little bit before he then said,

"I think I know, but I don't really see how he could fail just because of that. I mean, even if he drew the naked woman with a penis and made it look like a shemale, that was just a simple mistake right? I know that his drawing skill is flawless so I don't think it would be a problem just because of that."

Naruto tried so hard to think any explanations for that but he just couldn't. He was still furrowing his brows and putting his hand on his chin to try thinking about the right explanation for that and he also wondered the regret feelings that he suddenly had because he was mistakenly angry to his friend. Naruto knew that Sakura didn't deserve it and he knew that she probably would have noticed about the reason why he suddenly got so fed up like that. Seeing that Naruto was still lost in his thoughts Sakura then explained again,

"Well, I don't know what had struck him but he decided to draw 'The Birth of a Venus' and changed it into 'The Birth of a Penis'." explained Sakura factually.

Now, Naruto's blue eyes widened almost like a dinner plate. He inhaled a sharp of breath when the missing pieces were finally put together and placed rightly to form the conclusion.

"Wait! Don't tell me he's..." said Naruto in shocked face when he finally noticed the meaning of it.

"Yeah, it was. Everything was perfectly identical to the famous painting. It looked flawlessly awesome. The only mistake was..." she stopped for a moment to glance at Sai and she found out that Sai was smiling embarrassedly to her, she then continued again,

"It's just that there's no Venus in it. Instead, there's this huge lump of penis in the middle of the painting replacing the supposedly Venus' place." stated Sakura bluntly as she mentally rolled her eyes with her expression as if saying 'how stupid that was'.

Naruto was pretty much stunned when he heard that his thought was being approved by the pinkette. It was not really that surprising to see that Sai was obsessed with a penis but this, this was way too far. It was like another level of it. Drawing a big penis for a final project and called it 'The Birth of a Penis' was something that was beyond Naruto's imagination at all. It was very hilarious to imagine how his teacher was very flabbergasted seeing a huge lump of a penis in the drawing but also a very stupid thing to do. It made Naruto speechless in so many ways.

After all, who would have thought he was stupid enough to do such ill thing?

After a quite some moment in between them, Naruto mentally facepalmed himself before he then let out a very heavy sigh in exasperation.

"And to think that I was that angry because of this?" said Naruto rhetorically with a tired voice tone.

He sighed again and looked wearily to the raven haired boy and it made Sai to be embarrassed even more. Well, at least he didn't look sad anymore. While Sakura was only smiling warmly to both of her idiotic friends, she was way too smart to comprehend both of them. She was like a mediator that stabilized their friendship from utter idiocy.

After a moment of awkwardness, Naruto noticed that he needed to apologize to the pink haired girl of his recent attitude. Naruto knew that he was a little bit over the top of what he just did to his friend and therefore he needed to apologize at once.

He looked apologetic to his friend but before he started to stutter his apology, Sakura just smiled at him as if saying that it was okay for him and that she had apologized Naruto in advance. Naruto then smiled apologetically to the pink haired woman and said his apology to her. Sakura then simply nodded to accept his apology and then she asked Naruto about her assumption.

"So, Naruto, what's happened last night? I know that you're not really a cranky type person unless it has anything to do with the elites?" asked Sakura caringly to the blond friend.

She knew that Naruto wasn't the type that would be easily got carried away and be furious just because of a simple joke that she made. And, that's why she assumed that a terrible thing was probably happened last night and it made him a lit bit grouchy about it. She also assumed that what she had just said probably triggered the last night's memory and that's why it made him to be very angry like that. After all, Sakura was a very intelligent person to be able to predict it this far.

Naruto knew that he couldn't run away from it anymore and being looked by both of his friend wasn't really helping at all. He knew that he had no other choice but to spill the beans or he could try to deny it. It wouldn't work though but it's worth to try, wasn't it?

"It's nothing," said Naruto nonchalantly as he put out his greatest poker face. Naruto didn't really want to talk about last night event since it was still affecting him deeply. That's why he tried to avoid talking about it at all cost. Maybe after he had moved on with it, only then he would be able to talk about it.

"Really?" said Sai in doubt but before he could poke his nose further, Sakura tapped his foot with her foot sending a little bit pain to his brain and made him winced in pain. "Ouch, what was that for?" asked Sai blatantly in protest of his aching foot. It was very lucky of him that she didn't use a little bit of her monstrous strength. But still, it was quite hurt. Hopefully, it wouldn't bruise his toe.

Sakura didn't even bother to answer Sai's protest but she swore that if Sai was still poking his nose further, he would need to use crutches to help his walk. She then smiled invitingly to Naruto and then she said,

"We will always be there for you if you decide to talk about it right?" said Sakura comfortingly to her blond friend.

How fortunate of him that he had very understanding friends that really knew him so much. After hearing of what his friends had said, it really touched Naruto's heart so much and it made him feel very grateful to have them as his friends. He blushed his cheeks a little but it wasn't really a big deal since he was still able to hide it with his small grin.

"Thanks guys." said Naruto appreciatively to both of his friends as he then smiled his grateful smile to both of them which was also replied with a warm smile from Sakura and a freakishly wide smile from Sai.

After the precious friendly moments in between them, they suddenly heard a sound of knocking coming from a far way than their place. It was probably coming from the front door of the café. It was quite weird for Naruto to hear it since he knew that the shop was supposed to not open yet. So, there's no way a customer would knock on the front door. But, who was the one that knocked the door then? Naruto couldn't help but to wonder.

"Ah, it's about time that he comes." said Sakura out of the blue. And, it was replied by a simple nod by Sai.

Of course it got Naruto off guard, why the hell would Sakura and Sai know about the stranger while it made him confused in many levels. Sakura then suddenly exclaimed as if she realized about something,

"Ah!" she then looked at Naruto, "This is the first time you ever come this early right? He's a regular customer in this shop. He usually comes around this time to buy some coffee. He isn't supposed to come this early but Kakashi permits him. So, there he is then." explained Sakura to the confused looking blond boy.

It made Naruto wondered why Kakashi, his manager, would allow this guy to come and buy some coffee even before the shop was opened. Who could be this 'special' someone that he was allowed to get a different treatment than the other customer?

Naruto furrowed his brows a little and he looked like he was in a lot of thoughts. That was until Sai suddenly talked to him and unintentionally brought back Naruto from his imagination.

"Why don't you greet him, Naruto? He's very good looking, you know. I bet he's your type." teased Sai to the blond boy.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then replied, "Shut up, Sai. What do you know?" nevertheless, he agreed to greet the guy and not because the guy was very good looking but because he was quite curious why the guy could get a special treatment from his manager. He then exited the staff room leaving both of his friends dumbfounded in the room. He walked throughout the shop making his way to the front door.

As he was walking to the front door he could see a blond guy was wearing a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt tucked in his waist neatly and a pair of black pants with a black leather belt encircled his waist perfectly making him looked so neat and good. He looked like a young executive from a far but unfortunately he was facing away from the door with its back was almost leaning at the front door. And, that's why Naruto couldn't really see the guy's face. But, Naruto knew that he looked so familiar.

'That guy... and his posture... could it be?' thought Naruto in his mind. But before he could finish his thought he kept proceeding to the front door and decided to just drive away his thought. After all, no matter who the person was, Naruto would know him once he opened the door and greeted the guy.

He reached the door to open it when the blond guy was simultaneously turning his head toward the door to see who opened the door. And, that's where Naruto could see him.

It was the same guy that he tried to get it out of his mind, the same guy that he kissed last night, the one that defended him from the booing crowd and the one that he had a feeling with. Naruto's face suddenly grew in shock as the sudden feelings were rushing down to his veins rendering him to be speechless as his cerulean eyes widen in shock. He could also feel like his jaw was dropping but he was able to hold it tight, so that it wouldn't drop that much. After all, he was pretty shocked to ever see Minato again. Coincidence was a bitch, wasn't it?

'It's him! Oh no! What to do? What should I do?' thought Naruto in his mind with his panicked state.

It couldn't be helped though, since he had been thinking about the guy the whole night and almost all of the morning. Even after the whole lot of thinking, he still didn't know of what he should do if he ever met with the guy again. The part of him wanted to apologize and give him a chance to be a friend because he thought that Minato was different than any other rich people that he met. While another part of him, wanted to just run away and forget about the kind blond guy. But, it would seem the latter part wasn't available since he knew that he couldn't run away from the guy.

So, it left him with two choices, acted kindly to him and tried to open his heart because Minato was different, or acted coldly towards him and considered that Minato was the same as the rich bastards. It was a dilemmatic choice for Naruto and he didn't know what he should choose. Deep down he wanted to believe that Minato was a very kind person while his logic was begging to differ what his heart told him to.

Just when Minato was about to raise his head, he suddenly caught his blue eyes to Naruto's cobalt eyes. And, the very moment where he knew that he could meet the boy once more was really joyful for him. It was as if he could feel a sudden bolt was striking his heart with joyous feelings and it made him smile warmly to the blond boy. The freakishly wide grin of Namikaze Minato was never failed to captivate Naruto's eyes as it was suddenly mesmerizing him and made his heart fluttered irregularly.

"Ahh! It's you! I can't believe we meet again." said Minato to the blond boy that made him so speechless just by seeing the guy again.

Seeing that Naruto was so speechless and wasn't responding to what he just said, Minato decided to talk again to him, hopefully this time the boy would reply him,

"You haven't told me your name." stated Minato warmly to the boy as he then added again, "Honestly, I was really stunned seeing you run away like that. Did I do something wrong to you?" he asked Naruto gently to know whether he had done anything wrong or not to him since Minato would gladly change his attitude if he'd ever done anything wrong to the boy.

Naruto was quite panicked and didn't know of what he should do. That's why he chose to just run away from the guy, so that he didn't have to undergo a nervous breakdown.

"I-I-I-I am so-so-sorry!" apologized Naruto to the blond guy as he bowed his head a little to show his apologetic gesture. Actually, Naruto wanted to apologize about the rude departure that he had done the last night before but it seemed to come out wrong. He then stuttered miserably,

"W-w-we're not open yet! And, I'm very b-b-b-busy right now!" after he finished his stuttering he quickly turned back on his heels and tried to just run away from the guy.

Seeing that the blond boy was leaving, Minato quickly took an act to stop Naruto from leaving him alone in the front of the café.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted the blond guy as he then quickly chased Naruto down to the inside of the café. He walked a little bit to follow Naruto and after he saw that Naruto stopped for a moment, he then asked again, "Naruto, is it?" he said it with an unsure voice tone.

Hearing that the blond guy was actually calling his name, Naruto was stunned for a moment and silently wondered how the guy knew his name.

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" asked Naruto to Minato as his eyes grew widen in surprised shock. It only took a moment for him to realize that it was because of his nametag that was hanging on the left side of his chest.

"Oh, the nametag, isn't it?" stated Naruto plainly to the guy.

Now, that he already stopped and talked with the guy, Naruto knew that he didn't have any other choice but to talk with Minato and later then maybe he could excuse himself. After all, Naruto didn't want to make unnecessary commotion in the shop. Although it was still vacant, he didn't want his friends to know about the argumentation that he had with the blond guy. That's why, he decided to not start an argument with the guy.

Minato knew that he had to make the first move before Naruto started to walk away from him again, and that's why he collected all his courage to talk with Naruto. He knew that the boy probably hated him because he was a rich guy. But, he wished that he could change Naruto's point of view about the elites.

"Can we talk?" asked Minato to the fidgeting blond boy as he raised his eyebrows to throw a questioning look to the said boy.

"I'm busy." stated Naruto plainly to the guy. It's not that he didn't want to talk with him, it's just that he wasn't really sure whether he could open his heart and be friendly with the guy or not since he still thought that it could only bring him a trouble whenever he interacted with a rich people.

Minato was a little bit disappointed hearing that the boy was refusing to talk with him. And, his disappointed look was written obviously in his face with a slight frown in it. But, he didn't get his hopes down. He knew that he could still talk with the boy after the boy's shift was over and of course Minato was willingly to wait the boy. No matter how busy he was. He then said again to the blond boy,

"Alright, maybe after you've finished your―" but before he finished his sentence, he could feel his cell was vibrating frantically inside his pocket. He took his phone and looked for the number. Knowing that it was his office that was calling him, Minato looked apologetically to Naruto and politely asked for a moment because he needed to answer the call.

"It seems that you're busy too." said Naruto plainly with a slight dejected frown in his face.

He was a little bit disappointed knowing that the blond guy was about to leave for his work but also he felt relieved knowing that the guy was leaving him alone. Surely, Naruto didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to be with Minato but his logic wanted the opposite. And, it was pretty much a dilemmatic position for him. Deep down, he still believed that Minato was a very kind person that probably cared about him more than he cared about himself.

" ?" asked the woman from over Minato's phone. It seemed that it was one of his secretaries that called him to remind Minato about his meetings.

"Cancel all of my plans for today." ordered Minato nonchalantly as he spoke to her secretary with a lot of power voiced in his order.

"B-b-but sir!" disagreed the voice from over the phone with a slight bit of shocked voice tone, before she then added again, "You have a very important meeting at 10 AM!" reminded the woman in panicked. But after knowing that it was Namikaze Minato that was speaking with her, she gulped in fear and then she said, "I mean... yes, sir." and Minato then hung up the phone.

After he hung up the phone, he smiled invitingly to Naruto. But, only to be replied by Naruto's death glare.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Naruto with an irritated voice tone.

"I'm sorry?" asked Minato confused to the boy. To be honest, Minato was a little bit confused of the sudden change of attitude that he felt from the boy. At first the boy was like nervous and panicked but now, it seemed the boy was like pretty much fed up about something. And, Minato couldn't help but to wonder why that was.

"You cancelled all of your today's meetings, so that you can have a spare time to talk with me?" stated Naruto factually to the guy with the same annoyed voice tone that he previously had had before.

Of course it made Minato to be very confused about it. He didn't know why the boy was looking so pissed off as if he had done something terribly wrong to the boy. And that's why he quickly replayed of what he had just done before but he couldn't find anything's wrong with it. He then asked again, still with a confused look in his face,

"Umm... yeah? I don't really see what's wrong with it?" he stopped for a moment, trying so hard to think where he could possibly be wrong by cancelling his meetings, but he couldn't find anything was wrong with it. He then explained again,

"Besides, it's my meeting. I think I have every right to do so." said Minato to the blond boy.

And what Minato had just said, really ticked Naruto off.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you so special than any other people? Is it because you have a lot of money? Is it because you are famous? That you think you are better than everybody?" asked Naruto sarcastically with his angry voice tone.

And suddenly, it all came down to Minato. Now, he knew the reason that made Naruto to be so angry like that. Minato had just acted like the previous rich bastards that Naruto terribly loathed, the one that was acting so highly of themselves and didn't give a fuck of anyone else's feelings. It made Minato winced up his face when he realized that he really had done something so wrong, something that Naruto really disliked.

But, it was a misunderstanding! Minato wasn't the type of person that would do as he pleased just because he had the money or the power! Nevertheless, it was very unfortunate of him that he just showed that he was just the same like the rich bastards to Naruto by easily cancelling his meetings only to talk with Naruto.

"No, you get it all wrong. I didn't think that I was better than anybody." replied Minato as he hoped that Naruto would listen to his explanation.

But unfortunately, Naruto didn't! Now, Naruto thought that Minato was no more than a rich bastard who would do everything that he pleased to do and didn't give a fuck about anyone's feeling. He thought that Minato was the same like the others! And that's why he was pretty much fed up with it.

"You think you're so important because you're rich, you have power, and blahblahblah!" said Naruto angrily to the blond guy with a raised voice tone and a killer look, he then added again,

"Fuck it! I'm so sick of _you people!_" said Naruto angrily with the most venom thinkable to him as he was already at his wits end.

Knowing that Naruto was stereotyping him just like the other bastards, Minato couldn't help but to deny it. He knew that he was better than that! He knew that he wasn't the same person that Naruto thought he was! If only Naruto would just give him a chance to prove that he wasn't as if Naruto considered he was. After all, Minato was a very kind and caring person! And, he cared for Naruto even though he was just a stranger to him.

"I didn't! Can you please stop that?" asked Minato calmly with his regained composure, he then added again, "I know that you've been hurt before. But, just because someone has hurt you before, it doesn't mean that you can blame everyone about it because that is just plain childish."

It came out really wrong. Minato didn't mean to say it like that but it was too late. He had just pulled Naruto's last strand by talking to him like that. Oh, how he wished he could turn back time and took what he had just said all back!

"Hurt? Did you just say that I was hurt? No! I was broken! I was broken until I came into the point where I got used of being treated like that! And, now you're calling me childish?" said Naruto angrily to the blond guy, as he could feel a little bit of tears was forming in the edge of his eyes when he suddenly remembered his painful memories. Naruto knew that he had sworn to never ever let his tears spilled for a rich people, and that's why he tried so hard to hold it back in.

"What do you know! Everything is handed to you in silver platter! How could someone like you know my feelings! So, don't you dare say that you know my feelings!" said Naruto furiously to the now-guilty looking Minato with a lot of pain written in his voice tone.

Minato was so wrong to ever say such thing to Naruto. He knew that he shouldn't say it like that. He knew that Naruto was hurt so much but he clearly didn't know it thoroughly since he didn't experience it by himself. And, that's why he knew he shouldn't ever talk to the boy like that. Unfortunately, he couldn't turn back the time before he lashed out the harsh words to Naruto. And seeing that Naruto was almost breaking down into tears as his voice was starting to be breaking, Minato couldn't do anything but to admit that he was the bad guy here, the one that really hurt Naruto's feeling.

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note:

Right now, ffn is a little bit strict and picky with the porn and violence purge going on the site. (Read 'The White Day ch. 8', if you have no idea.) For those of you who read my story 'The White Day', I decided to put it on a hold for about a month or so until the situation simmer down a little bit. I've already finished the next chapter of it but I was a little bit confused whether to upload it or not.

I'm so very sorry to the fans and just as devastated as you, if not more. You are everything to me.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever

p.s.

Next Chapter:

Sai meets Minato and help him to get pass Naruto's cold heart.


	5. I Do Care About You

Author's Note:

Princess Merleen sent me this PM to me. I decided to just put it in this fic, so that everyone can read it. This is such very good news for me!

**Importante! −Read This−**

From what I have heard from InuVampireChan, has given up on trying to delete our stories because of our 32,000 signatures in protest, but they will probably be back, don't give up on the fight! Check out what she has to say!

/s/7943215/19/Yamis_Regret (copy and paste this to the end of the ffn web address)

−**End of Read This−**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed. I think I only own what I write.

* * *

_**Money Can't Buy You Happiness ― Chapter 5**_

'_**I Do Care About You'**_

It was weird how this beautifully and gaily bright sunny morning turned into something that was complicated and somehow a confusing morning that Naruto had today. He really sure had a lot of bad moments today. It's not only his mood had been ruined because of the sleep deprivation that he previously had, thanks to the all night thinking about that one oh-so-handsome and kind blond guy who happened to be one of the rich elites in Konoha, now he had to go through a rather problematical emotional distress that threw his mood went directly and swiftly to the gutter hole in a rather inartistic way.

The mood lost had definitely ruined Naruto's day, cruelly murdered Naruto's spirit with a rapid succession simultaneously. Now, to Naruto's eyes, that marvelously astonishing azure blue sky that enveloped Konoha in a very beautiful manner this morning seemed to be fading into massive clusters of grey clouds that murkily enshrouded the air making it looked like it would probably rain heavily in moments and utterly drained away Naruto's passion just right when he needed it the most. To put it simply, he really had a bad day.

It's not that he really wanted to act in a rude manner like this but he just couldn't help it. What Minato had previously said really ticked him off and burst out all of his locked emotions in his heart concurrently in a quick heartbeat just like a raging explosion coming from an active molten volcano. That's why it made him to be flushed in rage and spat out the poisonous venom thinkable from him in the tone of his words coloring it with a hurtful menace to whomever that he addressed it with.

And, it's very unfortunate that Minato had to be the hopeless innocent victim from Naruto's forebodingly hurtful words.

But, being a very kind guy that he was, Minato really understood why Naruto acted like this to him. He knew that he had mistakenly approached Naruto in a wrong way because now Naruto quickly concluded that Minato was no more than the elite bastards that he really loathed. But, Minato really knew that he wasn't. He knew that he was different from them all and he knew that he could prove Naruto to be wrong.

It's not that he couldn't do it because he sure knew that he could but it's just that he didn't know how to prove that to the hurting blond boy. He looked apologetic to the boy wanting to say sorry to him if he's ever unintentionally hurt Naruto. But when he looked at the blonde's cobalt eyes that were turned slightly darker than the usual clear sky blue eyes which Naruto had, he knew that he couldn't find forgiveness from the very eyes right in opposite of him.

'His eyes... it's filled with a lot of hatred...' thought Minato sadly in his mind before he then continued to wonder again as he furrowed his sharp flaxen brows analytically,

'But, it's also filled with hurt... like a really lot of hurt... but what's that?' he paused in his mind for a little bit as he stared Naruto's eyes even deeply with his apologetic twin sapphire eyes to observe the wavering emotions in the boy's eyes, he then continued again,

'Is that... guilt? His eyes are filled with guilty feelings? But why?' wondered Minato in his mind rather unsurely.

Minato knew that he must apologize to the blond boy before everything went even more knotty than it already was. He needed to clear all of the false impression that was happening in between them. And what more better way to clear such things but to talk with him and show that the blond boy was wrong to judge Minato wrongly and hastily like that before he didn't even have the chance to prove himself innocent. He looked momentarily at Naruto before he then said,

"I'm really sorry to make you feel that way," said Minato to the blond boy as he looked at the blond boy with his apologetic face filled with a lot of guilt. He then continued again,

"But I don't want you to think me like that as if I were the same bastard that hurt you," he gulped a little and paused for a moment to examine Naruto's face, after seeing that it would be okay for him to continue, he then said,

"I want to talk with you. I want to spend my time with you. I want to be your friend. If only you would just give me the chance, I'll prove it to you that..." he stopped for a moment to mentally search the right words that could precisely define what he really wanted to speak his whole mind with. And after he found the right words, he then said,

"Naruto, I'm... different. " said Minato convincingly with a lot of determination and care in his words.

What Minato had just said, really made Naruto's eyes widen in shock. The twin sky blue orbs suddenly expanded fairly big after hearing the unexpected. It was almost felt like a low blow to him. Naruto didn't expect to hear that the kind guy was actually different than he actually thought would be. And, it somehow gave his heart with unusual warmth in his heart. The kind of warmth that he thought he had lost and would have never felt it again, the kind of warmth that could melt even the coldest icy heart possible.

Minato observed the sudden change of heart that Naruto previously had. He could see the flaxen boy's pupils grew wider and his iris turned a little bit to its usual color than the previous murky blue eyes. Minato knew that what he had just said before actually worked and was able to touch Naruto's broken heart and probably mended the crushed heart by a little. And seeing that the boy's grouchy attitude seemed to be softened and how he noticed the whole tension that was written in Naruto's expression seemed to be loosened up the knots. Minato knew that he's on the right track to convince that he's different than the other people.

He walked slowly and surely closer to the blond boy who was standing idly and quite stunned of what the guy had said. As he walked closer, Minato locked his azure sky blue eyes with the cerulean orbs in front of him deeply and kindly smiled with his eyes to give even more warmth to the lonely boy. He then stopped walking after he was standing closely in front of the boy separated only with a slight distance in between them. He watched Naruto's expression closely and seeing that the boy was quite speechless and touched by his words, he decided to talk again to the blond boy, this time he wanted to say what he'd wanted to say before.

"I'm not the same like the people that hurt you. And, I will never hurt you like that because..."

Minato paused for a moment because he wasn't really sure in how to deliver it. Although he was happy to be able to promise that he'd never hurt the boy but now when it came to the most important part, Minato was having a little bit of nervous breakdown to say it. He could feel an intense urge to stutter and he could also feel how his cheeks turned redder than he normally was as he faintly blushed. Nevertheless, he shut all of his nervous feeling in a single gulp, and decided to say his truest feelings sincerely.

"Because... I do care about you." said Minato with his caring smile voiced in his facial expression.

And, what Minato just said really pushed Naruto's mind off balance precisely turning his world upside down as his mind went awry. Naruto didn't know what was just happened to him. It was something that wasn't expected by him, something that was sudden, strange but also touching his broken heart in so many levels. That 'I do care' words that Minato had just launched at him in the sincerest way thinkable to him with the caring freakishly wide smile in his face, really made Naruto in his disbelief state.

'He... cares about me?' thought Naruto in disbelief.

It was too unexpected for him. A rich elite, whom he thought all of them were just a bastard who did everything as they pleased with their money power, but this one guy, this Namikaze Minato, one of the richest elite in Konoha actually said that he cared about Naruto. How could he not be touched by that fact then?

Naruto looked at the flaxen guy caring eyes and he could see a lot of determination and warmth emanating from Minato's eyes. It really fluttered his heart thoroughly and somehow made him felt like so much loved. He'd even thought that this was all a dream since he knew that he couldn't believe this thing was truly happening to him. He didn't know that there's actually someone that would still care about him even though he was just a waiter, a stranger who was completely the opposite of the rich elites. And, it made him wondered a lot about it.

"Why? Why do you care about me? I mean, I'm just a waiter, a total stranger to you," said Naruto in a weak voice as if he was just thinking out loud and after he paused for a moment, to remember the hurtful memories that he had, he continued again,

"Or to put it as she said... a lowlife." he said it with a lot of hurt coloring his voice gloomily.

Minato could notice the change of expression that the boy had. His facial expression was very much seemed like he was in so much hurt after he admitted that he was just a lowlife with the frown was adorning in his face and how his beautiful sapphire eyes turned into a murky ocean. He knew that Naruto was reliving his hurtful memories in his mind and Minato couldn't help but to soothe the boy with his caring hands and smile.

He gently placed his hands slowly on a top of the boy's shoulders, one for each shoulders, and he kindly looked at Naruto's eyes giving him as much comfort as possible, wanting to tell him that Naruto was also equal with him. Minato then said, with the sweetest melody possible that played like a soothing music in Naruto's ears,

"Hey, don't feel it that way. I don't want you to feel like that anymore. I care for 'who you are' not 'what you are'. I will still care about you no matter who you are." said Minato to the dejected blond boy as he promised so much warmth to the sad-looking waiter.

Naruto was very stunned to hear that and he couldn't help but to wonder about it. He didn't want to think that what he had just heard was just a mistake or a misapprehension. That's why, he wanted to confirm it to the guy. He looked the guy with a slight disbelief in his face and slightly wondered whether he could trust Minato or not. Deep down, he really wanted to trust the guy's words but something was pulling him away from it. It was his fear. The fear of being hurt again was trying to pull him away from Minato and told him to just leave him. As he tried to overcome his fear, Naruto then said,

"Really?" asked Naruto in disbelief as he then continued again, "You're not... lying? You really care about me?" he asked the caring guy as he mentally crossed his finger wishing that Minato wouldn't lie to him about that.

Minato was pretty happy seeing that the boy was starting to believe him, starting to believe that he was different than the other rich elites. He knew that he could convince the boy with his words and he believed that he wouldn't back down of his words. Minato was the man of his words, he wouldn't lie to anyone because he knew that lying wasn't really a right decision to do especially in this situation. It's not that he needed to lie about his feelings anyway since he really cared about the stranger boy without a strong reason.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know why though but I really do care about you." replied Minato to the disbelieving blond boy as he hoped that he could truly convey the boy that he really did care about him.

He didn't know why he cared about the boy, though. The boy was just a stranger and he only met him yesterday but somehow, the boy really seemed to be very close to him. Minato thought that the reason why he could care the boy like that was probably because maybe in another life the boy was somehow related to him.

"You really won't hurt me...? Like they did?" voiced Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto really wanted to believe the guy as his fear that was pulling him away from Minato was gradually muted out from his mind as if it were being shut with a duct tape. Just one more convincing and soothing words, Naruto would surely believe with Minato's words. He just needed a time to process it in his mind and rearranged his point of view about this blond guy. Could Minato really be believed? Well, Naruto really wanted to believe him.

Minato lifted away his hands from a top of Naruto's shoulder and it made Naruto somehow felt like the warmth feeling was gone but before Naruto could whimper to protest the leaving warmth, Minato put his hand on Naruto's chin and lifted it a little so that Naruto could see Minato's eyes closely and deeply. And, when he looked at Minato's caring blue eyes, he could feel so much love and warmth was emanating to him. It washed away all Naruto's fears of being left alone.

Minato observed the blue eyes in front of him thoroughly and after knowing that Naruto seemed to believe him, his heart was filled with so much love as he knew that Naruto trusted him. Minato looked at Naruto's face and with his hand caressing the boy's chin to lift it up, Minato could feel a weird urge coming from the inside of him.

'Naruto...' said Minato in his mind.

He didn't know that Naruto looked so adorable when he was like this. And that urge, really made him wanted to kiss the blond boy. Unfortunately, Minato's logic reminded him to not do so. As much as he wanted to kiss the boy, he didn't do it because he was afraid to make a wrong move that would make the boy hated him again. Minato knew that he had to take it slow.

"Yeah, I promise that to you, with my life." promised Minato to Naruto with so much love voiced in his voice.

He moved his face closer to the blond boy and with a single move, he kissed the boy. Not on the lips, since it's a little bit too soon, but on his forehead. He gently kissed the boy's forehead promising that he wouldn't ever let anything to harm Naruto. The simple chaste kiss on his forehead made Naruto to flush in red as his eyes widened in shock and... fears. He was flushing not because he was embarrassed, but because he was angry... As his hurtful memory just resurfaced in his mind.

'_I promise I won't leave you alone, Naru-kun, with my life.' _a woman's voice was ringing in his mind as he suddenly reminisced his painful experience.

"Lies..." said Naruto weakly as he tried to look away from Minato's eyes trying so hard to hide his forming tears in the edge of his murky blue eyes.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Lies! It's all lies! It's the same lies over and over again! Don't promise something that you can't keep!" shouted Naruto angrily as he jerked off his head to yank off the caring hand on his chin.

Naruto had had enough about this. He didn't want to be promised with something and then they hurt him by breaking the promise. No, he wouldn't let himself to be hurt again as his fears was growing even stronger than before and completely embracing him with the darkest memory that he had.

"But I really care about you... Why can't you see that?" said Minato soothingly to the blond boy in protest of the accusation.

'I... I... can see that you really care about me... but I... but I...' thought Naruto in his mind. He knew that he could see that the guy really cared about him no matter who he was but he just couldn't open his heart to the caring guy. He didn't want to be hurt anymore because it was not a very pleasant thing to feel. And, that's why he shut his heart off.

"No... No... I-I-I w-w-won't fall for th-th-this a-a-anymore! No, I can't fall into the same hole again!" he stuttered it to the blond guy although he meant to say it to himself but he just couldn't hold it in his mind.

"Naruto..." said Minato weakly in disappointment as he noticed that he was bound to fail again this time.

Naruto looked at the blond guy and he could see so much disappointment was written on the guy's face, as if he was being hurt so much by Naruto's reactions. And, Naruto couldn't help but to feel like he was the bad guy here and he really felt sorry about that. He didn't want to be hurt but he also didn't want to hurt someone like this.

'Please... Don't look at me like that... No... Don't care about me! I don't want to be cared by rich elites like you! I... I don't want to be hurt anymore... I have to make him go away!' thought Naruto firmly in his mind.

He needed to cut his bonds in between them and perfectly made the guy to leave him away for sure this time. He looked away from the blond guy since he didn't want to see Minato's dejected frown. And after a short breathing, he collected all his might to mentally push the guy away from his life. He knew it he would hurt Minato deeply after he said this, but he didn't have any choice. He had to make the guy to leave him or it would make his life to be even complicated than it already was.

"You know what, Good Riddance, Minato-san." said Naruto with the most venom thinkable from him as he then turned away on his heel and walked away from the guy.

He could feel so much hurt was emanating from the guy after he said such hurtful words like that but he knew that it was essential. He knew that it was a right thing to do if he didn't want to be hurt anymore, but was it really a right thing to do? His conscience seemed to beg to differ.

'Why? Why am I feeling like this? If I really want him to go away, then why do I... regret it? Damn, what's wrong with me!' thought Naruto confused in his mind as he kept on walking further away from the blond guy toward the inside of the café.

Naruto was still walking away grumpily as he noticed that his mood had completely lost away from him. He didn't want anything to do but to end this day quickly. He even thought to just run away from his shift and went straight home. Maybe took a cold shower to lift up his mood again. Knowing that the idea was quite intriguing, he decided to go to the staff room, pack his belongings and just go home.

As he was heading to the staff room, with his mind seemed to be clouded in dilemmatic decision wondering whether he did a right thing or not, he saw his raven haired friend was standing idly and looked unsure in front of the door that they previously were in. Most probably, Sai watched the whole thing from a far.

"Err... Naruto..." said Sai unsure to his blond friend with his embarrassed facial expression. He remembered that Naruto told him to spare calling him with the unnecessary honorific. But when he called Naruto without the honorific, it really made him uneasy and embarrassed about it. He looked embarrassed to his friend and then he asked,

"Are you okay?" asked Sai worried with a little bit blush on his pale cheeks. Somehow, Sai was quite happy when he called Naruto without the honorific because it really did sound genuine and close. He was really happy to be considered as a close friend. But, Naruto was in a very bad mood now and it was not a right moment for Sai to talk with him.

Naruto then glared daggers at him, and then he said menacingly to his friend,

"Fuck off, Sai! Do I look like I'm okay to you?" with a furious voice tone that he didn't really intend to spit it toward his friend. Nevertheless, he did that. And, it really hurt the raven haired boy's feelings.

Sai looked so shocked having been shouted like that to Naruto. He didn't know Naruto could be that angry to him. And, it made him felt so disappointed. The very first time he addressed Naruto without the honorific, and Naruto practically spat fire at him. He was disappointed knowing that he wasn't really 'that' close to his blond friend.

"Ohh..." exhaled Sai apologetically as his face looked very dejected of Naruto's rejection and then he added again, "I'm really sorry," he paused for a moment to think whether he should still call Naruto without the honorific or not, then he said, "Naruto...-kun."

Poor Sai, he was back to call Naruto with the honorific again after being shouted like that by Naruto. It would seem that Sai wouldn't call Naruto without the honorific again after such disappointments. After that, Sai decided to leave Naruto alone.

As he entered the staff room, Naruto looked as furious as he could be and there he was being scolded by Sakura since she disliked it when Naruto shouted at Sai like that as if Sai was some kind of a nuisance.

"Geez, Naruto, who piss on your drink?" asked Sakura irritated to the blond boy. She looked like she was about to eat the boy alive if he didn't start apologize to her friend, with her turquoise eyes blazing in a little bit rage but not only that, her eyes were also filled with a lot of concern to her friend, just like Sai's were.

"Shut up, Sakura!" snapped the blond boy angrily to the pinkette as he walked passed her and went straight to grab his belongings. He really didn't want to talk with anyone right now.

Unlike Sai, Sakura was a little bit more persevere. She wasn't the type that would just easily back down after being shouted angrily like that, thanks to her raging up and down temper. It's like everyday was PMS day for her.

"No, you shut up!" snapped Sakura back with a raised voice tone wanting for the blond boy to knock it off before she knocked him off and then she asked again after she lowered her voice, "What's happened to you?"

"I said shut up!" shouted Naruto again with his furious voice tone still not really wanted to talk with his friend.

But, Sakura just wouldn't back down from the fight. She retaliated and then she said,

"No, you listen to me, you idiot. This is not you at all!" shouted her back to her idiotic blond friend that couldn't seem to listen to her. And, it actually worked! Naruto was silent after having been shouted like that by the pinkette. He didn't notice that he was being such a bastard by talking like that to his friend. After seeing that Naruto seemed to listen to her, Sakura decided to talk again,

"Naruto that I know wouldn't spit fire to everyone like this especially to his friends." explained Sakura with a lot of understanding to the pouting blond boy. She knew that this kind of behavior wasn't like her friend at all and that's why she really wanted to bring some sense to her friend.

But, Naruto was being childish. He continued on his pouting and didn't really bother to reply his pink haired friend. He quickly went for his belongings and angrily packed it with a quick move. He even looked identical like a 9 years old boy with his pouting and the sulking that he did. Seeing that Naruto was ignoring her off, Sakura decided to talk again. After all, she's very concerned with her friend.

"Naruto, how can I help you if you're not talking to me?" asked Sakura calmly to her blond friend, she knew that she needed to approach him with a calm and collected composure or to put it simply, she needed to act like the grown-up here since Naruto was acting like a stubborn little boy. And, having two children arguing and debating against each other wasn't really a good thing to end the altercation.

But, he's still pouting his lips closely as closed as a tight clamshell. Sakura sighed in exasperation as she was leaning her back to the nearest wall and waiting Naruto to talk with her. She thought that this would take a long time than it usually would. But at least, Naruto decided to listen to her now. He was now sitting on a brown stool located near to the table where he put his belonging was with his face was looking back at the caring pinkette. She then decided to ask again,

"Do you like him?" asked Sakura out of the blue.

After all, Sakura wasn't a stupid person. She could easily discern her friend's expression from her observation through the interaction from both behavior and psychology. And plus the whole conversation that Naruto had with the dreamy blond guy, it wasn't really that hard to conclude that way. But of course, Naruto wouldn't admit it.

"What? No!" denied Naruto loudly. But, judging from how loud he denied it and how his face blushed crazily, it wasn't really that hard to guess that what Sakura said was right on the spot. Just like every little child, he denied every thing that was launched at.

Sakura observed his face thoroughly and when she noticed that Naruto was looking away to avoid looking at her face and how he was trying so hard to hide his blushing, Sakura instantly knew that he's lying.

"You're making that look again." said Sakura plainly to state the obvious blush that Naruto had in his cheeks. But of course, Naruto wouldn't admit it.

"I'm not making any look!" shouted Naruto in denial.

Knowing that Naruto was lying to her, Sakura was determined to make Naruto admitted the fact that he'd been denying his feelings all the time. She then remembered something that she previously had with Naruto, as she then exclaimed a little before then said,

"Remember? No lies between us? You promised that you know." stated her plainly about the promise that she had with Naruto.

It made Naruto to pout even more when he suddenly remembered his vow, but of course even his promise wasn't enough to make him spill the beans. He was still looking away from her as he then said childishly,

"Whatever."

Sakura then smirked her devilish smile when she knew that she totally owned this little debate. She looked at Naruto and grinned out her sincerest smile and it was replied by Naruto sticking out his tongue, acting like an annoying brat, but Sakura just decided to give him a shrug and then she said,

"Well, I guess Uzumaki Naruto can't keep any promise at all."

Of course, it made Naruto upset! He wasn't the type of a person that would break a promise. But, he didn't know whether he should admit his denials or would just let Sakura addressed him like that. But, before Naruto even let out his protest, Sakura swiftly cut him off with her sentence,

"So, I'll ask you again, do you like him?"

And this time, Naruto knew that he couldn't lie about it.

"Fine! You got me! Okay, I like him like... a lot! Geez! You're so pushy!" admitted Naruto childishly. He could feel an urge to stick out his tongue again to annoy Sakura, but he tried to repress it. Sakura didn't even laugh at him at all, she just soothingly smiled at him to let him know that she'd always be there for him if Naruto wanted to talk with it.

"But, he's one of _them_, Sakura! I... I'm afraid to get hurt again..." he paused for a moment not really sure whether he should elaborate more than this, but he decided to just shrug it off and told everything to the pinkette. He then said again,

"No, he's not the right one... I know that he's not... " said Naruto to his friend.

"Does it matter?" replied Sakura as she then walked closer to Naruto. After she reached in front of Naruto, she leaned a little to look closely at the blonde's shy face and then she added,

"It doesn't matter if he's not the right one, as long as he, the wrong one, loves you right. Don't you think?" said Sakura convincingly as it then was followed by her sincerest 24-carat soothing smile that emanated so much warmth into Naruto's chest. It was a relief that Naruto still had a very good friend like her.

'She's right... I shouldn't stereotype him...' thought Naruto appreciatively in his mind and then he continued, 'But, what if I get hurt again?', Even that he admitted Sakura was right, Naruto was still afraid to be hurt again if he opened his heart to let him in.

Having felt so much warmth was filling his chest, Naruto could finally admit and listen to what his pinkette friend said to him. He nodded appreciatively and then he said,

"Yeah... You're right..." concurred Naruto to his friend.

Sakura replied him with a gentle pat to his head and followed by the ruffling to Naruto's messy blond hair. She then said superiorly,

"You know me, Naruto. I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong." said Sakura as she then smiled out her superior smile at him. She's happy that Naruto finally listened to what she said, although she kind of wished that it would have been better if he had understood it sooner. But, it was expected from the stubborn Naruto anyway.

"Ano..." said Naruto to break the warmth silence in between them. After realizing that he was totally wrong to feel that way and spitting venom to his friends, he knew that he had to apologize to his friends. He then said, "I owe you an apology... and, Sai too... " said Naruto embarrassedly and apologetically.

Sakura just smiled a little as if it was nothing happened and then she said,

"Yeah, and I think a chocolate soufflé will suffice." demanded Sakura playfully for a 'ransom' for her apology.

"What? But, Sakura! That's expensive! Gama-chan is so skinny right now! And, he'll die in starvation in moments!" exclaimed Naruto in panicked way.

It was always a funny thing to tease Naruto for a treat. And, Sakura knew that. She always did that to tease Naruto because he would always act hyperbolically about it and started to do unreasonable ranting. And that was really funny to watch.

Sakura then said happily,

"Geez, Naruto, you're so stingy! Never mind, let's eat chocolate soufflé later, my treat." she warmly smiled again to the blond boy knowing that the Naruto that she knew had finally come back.

"Really? Wow! Sakura, you're the best!" exclaimed Naruto vigorously in surprise as his eyes widened in shock.

He was very happy knowing that his friend would treat him a dessert after the break, although he would really like it more if it were a ramen. But, he would still gladly appreciate it with that chocolate soufflé or no...

"Umm... hey, Can you like treat me ramen too?" said Naruto as he launched his beautiful puppy eyes to Sakura who's luckily happened to have already been immune from it.

She heavily sighed knowing that Naruto was so incorrigible and then she facepalmed a little before she then said,

"It's a relief to see Naruto that I know."

While they were talking and spending the friendly moment in the staff room, they didn't know that Sai was eavesdropping from outside of the room. He practically listened to all of the conversation from the beginning. He smiled happily after he knew that Naruto really liked the guy a lot, and then he said,

"So, Naruto-kun really like him... Hmm... What can I do to help him then..."

* * *

Meanwhile having been left by the grumpy Naruto with the 'Good Riddance' word, Minato decided to call his friend who's happened to be more expert in that 'area'. Minato might not be the best person who understood how to do lovey-dovey relation with people, especially with a boy! God, he'd never interested with a boy before! Not that he was interested with Naruto in the sexual way... yet. He just wanted to be his friend first! And, let everything happened on fate's way.

He then pulled one of the chairs from under the brownish circular table and decided to sit on the brown stool. He reached his phone and dialed up a number to call his friend, he waited for a moment as he flicked and tapped his finger to the table and that's when he heard the answer,

"Yello? Obito's here." said a young guy vigorously with a little bit of childish and energetic voice tone.

"Ah, Obito? Are you busy? Can we talk?" replied Minato to his friend.

"Ahh! Sensei! It's been a long time since we last talked! But, Isn't it too early to make a phone call?" replied Uchiha Obito to the blond guy playfully. He sounded too energetic for someone that said 'it's too early for a phone call'.

"Hahaha, you sleepyhead, can you please stop calling me with 'Sensei'?" replied Minato again to the cheerful guy, way too cheerful friend.

"No can do, Sensei. So, what is it?" not only he was cheerful, but he was also stubborn too. He couldn't stop calling Minato his 'Sensei' just because Minato kind of helped him to study in his high school time. But, it was a really long time ago.

"Well, I want to ask your opinion about..." Minato paused for a moment, not really sure how to put it to words, but after a moment passed by, he gulped away his nervousness and then he decided to talk again, "Umm... There's this 'boy' who is―"

But before he finished his sentence, he got cut by the shocked friend of his,

"Wow, Sensei, you got that boy laid? And, now you're confused of what to do? Well, you're talking to a right person! But, really, I'm so surprised that you are Bi-curious! I thought that you're as straight as a pole!" it was weird in how Obito could conclude it that way, but it's just Obito being Obito, Minato guessed.

"No, wait, you got it wrong." said Minato trying to clear the weird conclusion that Obito had just said, but of course, the energetic raven haired boy was still busy on his own.

"Geez, if I know that you're Bi, I'd totally go sexually all over you!" said Obito sultrily to the blond guy.

The very thought of it really made Minato to blush and a little bit shivering when he heard that Obito would gladly offer himself in a platter for his Sensei.

Minato mentally rolled his eyes then he said,

"Obito, stop it! You don't do blondes and you are only interested in dark hairs with sharp eyes." Minato remembered that Obito once said that as if it was his fetish, although Minato would rather to call it as 'preference'.

"Ahh, you know me so well, Sensei!" replied Obito seductively but before Minato even able to launch his protest, Obito suddenly cut him off again,

"Oh, I gotta go! Sorry! Morning calls! You can give me details about your last night sex later, okay? Not that I really need to know that since I definitely have more experience in that subject than you. Although, I'm kind of wondering whether you enjoyed the sex or not though! Until then, Later!" said the raven haired Uchiha to Minato. For an Uchiha, he sure was too vocal.

"No, Obito wait! You got it all wrong! I didn't sleep with him!" protested Minato to his friend but it seemed that it was useless since he could only hear the beep sound from over his phone and no Obito.

"Ah, did he just hang up on me?" asked Minato to himself.

Seeing that it was useless to delve further, he closed his phone and gently put it on a top of the table. After that small talk that he had with his gay friend, Uchiha Obito, he couldn't help but to wonder of what Obito had just said.

'Am I really Bi-curious?' thought Minato wryly in his mind as he then furrowed his golden brows to think whether the said statement was correct or not.

When he was still busy in his mind, he was then suddenly brought back to reality when a raven haired boy suddenly asked him a question out of nowhere,

"Do you... and Naruto-kun...?" asked Sai curiously to the blond guy with his same expressionless face to Minato.

Minato was quite shocked when he was addressed that way by the raven haired waiter with a pale complexion, but that sudden question made Minato staggered and felt like he was being accused, if not attacked by the question.

"No no no! You got it all wrong! I didn't do anything to him!" said Minato to defend himself from the imaginary accusation that he felt from the boy.

"Hmm," replied Sai simply with a little but mumble coming from him,

Sai, with his usual nonchalant face, just looked at Minato deeply with his eyes closely piercing into Minato's cranial skull. He looked at Minato, furrowed his eyebrows, raised his eyebrows, and smirked a little and then he turned expressionless again. He was determined to observe Minato thoroughly to read Minato's intention. And, it really made Minato to feel very uneasy by the staring.

'Why is he staring at me like that? Isn't it rude to stare?' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato could feel like something was going wrong on his face and he even unintentionally touched his face because of that. But, when he couldn't find out that there's nothing wrong with him then he couldn't stop but to wonder about what's wrong with him or at the boy. He gulped nervously and he even tried to loosen his black silk tie that he was wearing as if it was choking him tightly. He even could feel so much sweat coming down in his face making his face glisten in uncomfortable ways.

"Umm... err..." stuttered Minato nervously.

And then he was shocked by the sudden move from the raven haired boy,

"Here's your order, the usual one." said Sai indifferently as he put a cup of coffee a top of the table. It was none other than the usual Espresso Macchiato that Minato usually ordered for him. After he put the cup a top of the brown table, Sai continued to stare the blond guy again making him felt uneasy all over again.

'Why is he still staring at me...? Didn't he already do what he wanted to do? Or is he waiting for a tip? No, he's served me all the time and he's never acted like this... what's wrong with him then?' wondered Minato in his mind.

No, Minato couldn't take it anymore. He needed to stop this constant staring at him, and that's why he decided to ask the boy with a simple question, to break the awkward silence in between them,

"Are you and Naruto?" asked Minato unsure of what he wanted to ask.

Seeing that the guy was finally talking to him, Sai decided to reply him, he then said,

"Ahh, I'm only his friend. So, don't worry. I'm Sai, by the way." said Sai as he then bowed a little to the blond guy to show a little bit of respect which was then also replied by a slight bow from Minato.

"I'm Namikaze Minato, but you can call me Minato. Come and sit then." said Minato to the raven haired boy.

Having been invited to sit and talk with him, Sai then decided to sit in the opposite of the blond guy. He quickly tugged the chair and sat on top of the brown stool located right at the opposite side of Minato.

"Well, Minato-san, do you like Naruto-kun?" asked Sai to confirm his thinking. This time, Sai really hoped that the blond guy would say yes.

Having been asked like that, Minato couldn't help but to smile a little. He thought that it was also a best way to approach Naruto by approaching his friend first. Minato was kind of reluctant to answer the question, but then he decided to just shrug it off and answered it to him honestly,

"Umm... I don't know... kind of?" said Minato to the raven haired boy which was followed by the questioning look of his. Minato didn't know why he threw his questioning look to the raven haired boy but it was probably because he was nervous to show his feelings.

It was a relief that Sai was very cooperative. He nodded appreciatively and then he said again obviously,

"But, it's going to be hard then." replied Sai as if he was thinking out loud.

Minato couldn't help but to frown his adorable face. He couldn't help it though, he knew that he had done almost everything to convince the blond boy but Naruto just kept rejecting him. He nodded in agreement and then he said,

"I know... I mean... with his point of view... he definitely hates me now." said Minato to Naruto's friend.

And, it was then replied by Sai's mischievous smile, that freakishly wide sinister smirk. And, it sent a weird sensation to Minato's mind and it was also shivering down to his spine. Sai then decided to enlighten the guy a little,

"Hmm, sometimes I also wonder why he makes such difficult standards like that." said Sai plainly as if he was stating the obvious. And, it made Minato to wonder what kind of standards that the boy previously mentioned.

"Standards?" asked Minato in confused as he then furrowed his flaxen brows to put out his questioning look to the boy.

Minato didn't know that Naruto had other standards than he previously thought, he secretly crossed his finger in his mind hoping that Sai would gladly to cooperate and tell him Naruto's standards. It was very fortunate for him, since Sai would happily told 'Naruto's standards' to him.

"Well, first, your penis must be at least 15 inches long." said Sai blatantly with his mischievous smile adorning his usual expressionless face.

Of course it was expected of Sai to say such things to him. After all, he got a crazy obsession with penis. But, that prankster! He mischievously fooled Minato and said that it was Naruto's standards! Of course it made Minato to cough in shocked.

'15 inches? Is that even possible?' thought Minato shocked in his mind as he then felt a sudden disappointment was feeling his chest. He felt disappointed when he noticed that he had failed to fulfill the so-called 'Naruto's standards'. Poor Minato, he didn't know that Sai was just fooling him around with the penis joke. It wasn't Naruto's standards at all, more like Sai's.

Sai mentally laughed out loud when he saw Minato's expression suddenly turned red with blushes, then after he could put his poker face, he then continued to tease Minato again,

"Second, the girth has to be almost like the diameter of a beer can." said Sai plainly again with a slight playful voice tone on his voice.

It made Minato to cough even more.

'The diameter of a beer can? That's... is that even... possible?' thought Minato shocked in his mind.

Minato was still plainly believed of what Sai just said! He didn't know that Sai was pulling a prank on him! Now, Minato felt even more disappointed when he knew that he had failed to meet with the standards. It's not his fault though, 15 inches long penis seemed to be very hard standard to fulfill. Just one more criteria, and it would definitely made Minato to be quite self-conscious of his manhood.

"And, lastly, the head has to be the size of a doorknob." said Sai playfully as he then smiled his impish smile to Minato.

And, it made Minato to frantically cough again... Not to mention the full tomato like blush on his cheeks!

'The size of a doorknob? Oh, my God…' thought Minato in his mind with a disbelief tone.

But then, Sai asked innocently,

"Why are you coughing like that?" asked Sai to the shocked blond guy, not to mention, a little bit self-consciousness was filling Minato's chest.

After he had regained his composure, Minato tried to adjust his breathing and put up his poker face. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way! Besides, he believed that size didn't really matter! But, it's not that it meant he had a very small penis! He was indeed and certainly _above average_ but of course his manhood was utterly defeated when it's compared with Sai's inhumane criteria!

"I didn't know about such criteria..." said Minato in defeated.

But then Sai replied again,

"Well, I'm just kidding." as he then smiled his mischievous smile again.

"Ohh, wow, you got me then." said Minato in disbelief as it then followed by his sigh in relief.

And suddenly, Minato could feel so much relief was filling his chest! He was very happy when he noticed that Sai was just kidding about it. But, sure, Sai had put him through a nervous breakdown when Sai mentioned the criteria. Not to mention the disappointment that he felt when he found out that he couldn't fulfill Naruto's standards. Poor Minato, he even felt self-conscious of his manhood because of that.

But then, Sai was staring at him again deeply, and it made Minato to feel uneasy all over again. That was until Sai decided to ask something that was completely out of the box, he looked deeply at Minato's nervous eyes, and then he decided to ask his question,

"Minato-san, do you have a penis?" asked Sai unashamedly to the blond guy.

And it made Minato to be quite flabbergasted, having been asked like that. He could feel so much shocked coming to his mind and it made him stunned in so many levels. He also couldn't help but to stutter so much in nervous.

'I-i-is th-th-that even a normal thing to ask to someone?' thought Minato surprised in his mind.

He was speechless, too speechless that he couldn't even think anything to reply the raven haired boy's question. It was not even a normal question to ask! Minato was a guy! Of course, he had a penis! That Sai just really like to tease Minato off and laughed at Minato's reaction!

"Err... I... Well, last time I checked..." stuttered Minato unsurely.

He looked nervously at Sai and there he could see something mischievous was brewing in the raven haired boy's mind. He observed Sai's expression thoroughly, and that's when he noticed about what was bound to happen!

'His face... Don't tell me he's going to ask..._' _thought Minato nervously in his mind.

Unintentionally, Minato decided to take his cup of coffee and decided to sip his espresso a little to prevent his nervous stuttering. He really needed to maintain his composure because this was not Minato at all. It couldn't be helped though, he had never met someone with a weird obsession with a penis. It was a big mistake when Minato decided to sip his coffee, just when he's about to sip the coffee, Sai decided to talk again, and of course what Minato's thinking was right!

Sai was going to ask...

"How big is your penis?" asked Sai unabashedly to the nervous blond guy.

It was like a low blow for Minato that it even made Minato to choke on his coffee.

Seeing how priceless Minato's expression was, Sai couldn't help but to laugh again,

"Haha, I'm just kidding though." he paused for a moment and then he said, "Well, you passed the test Minato-san. You're so funny, I think Naruto-kun really like you." this time, Sai smiled out his sincerest smile and not the mischievous one.

It made Minato to be surprised when he heard that Naruto really liked him, he then asked Sai to confirmed what he had just heard,

"Really?" said Minato in surprised as his eyes grew widen in astonished feelings, but it suddenly replaced by his frown when he remembered that Naruto had said 'Good Riddance' at him, he then continued again, "But I'm sure he hates me now, after he found out that I'm one of the elites." said Minato disappointedly.

"Ahh, I figured that as much already. Naruto-kun really hates rich people." replied Sai to his newly made friend.

"Do you know what's happened to him that made him like that?" asked Minato curious to the raven haired boy. After all, he really wanted to know about Naruto's past that made him acted like that towards rich people.

Now, it was Sai's time that was furrowing his brows. Sai wasn't really sure how to put it, since he actually didn't really know about it, but then he decided to share of what he knew to Minato.

"I don't really know the details since I haven't known him for long, but I do know that Naruto-kun thinks that money can really buy everything and he loathes rich elites because of that." said Sai to the blond guy.

Sai wasn't lying though. He really didn't know about it since he hadn't known Naruto that long. If Minato wanted to know more, he should probably ask Sakura or Sasuke since they both were quite a close friend to Naruto.

After hearing that Naruto thought that money could buy everything, Minato couldn't help but to frown his face as he remembered the incident that he had with Naruto, the one when Naruto said that the rich elites could do anything with the power of money.

"But, it's wrong... Money can't buy you happiness." said Minato weakly as if he were thinking out loud.

But then it was replied by a loud exclaim by Sai, really out of the blue.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Sai rather loud with his shocked face as if Minato had said something terribly wrong. Of course, it made Minato really shocked about it. He didn't know what had struck the boy so suddenly that made him exclaimed like that. But, before Minato could even ask about what's wrong with the dark haired boy, Sai decided to talk again,

"You just said penis! Wow, Minato-san is so pervert!" said Sai with his impish smile as he then followed by his perverted giggling. What? Sai was really giggling?

It made Minato to be blushed very scarlet! He didn't know that he's just being labeled as a pervert! Minato was not a pervert! Well, maybe he was just a closet pervert but he found it really strange and embarrassing to be addressed that way.

"What? No! I'm not! I said 'happiness' not 'happ-penis'." said Minato in panicked as he tried so hard to fight the blushing in his cheeks, but he knew that he failed miserably.

"I'm just kidding. Haha, Minato-san is so easy." laughed Sai happily at Minato's reaction. It was always intriguing for him to see Minato's shocked and embarrassed expression every time he talked with him.

"You got me again then, well, would you like a round of applause?" said Minato sarcastically to the raven haired boy who was now smiling out his impish grin to Minato.

Sai then said again,

"Haha, I like you already, Minato-san. I think I'll help you and Naruto to get together."

It was a relief to hear that he could gain Sai's trust. But still, Minato didn't know how the hell Sai could help him solve his problem with Naruto, since the harsh fact was still there. Naruto didn't want anything to do with him, since he's one of the rich elite.

"Ahh, thanks for that. But, I don't really know how to do it. And, I think that Naruto doesn't want anything to do with me." replied Minato with a slight dejected voice tone in his voice but still, Minato managed to give a warm signature smile of Namikaze Minato to the raven haired boy.

Sai then smiled out his impish grin at him as if saying that 'you can count on me', and then he said again,

"Well, I have a plan. Do you want to hear it?" said Sai to Minato as he then leaned in closer to speak his plan in secret.

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note: 

To _sysa, Luzy, Katy, gaybitch_ and all the anonymous reviewers (I'm really sorry that I can't mention you one by one), I really thank you for the constant love that you all have given to me through your reviews. Trust me, it means a lot for me and make me psyched to write some more. I would gladly reply my thanks one by one but it seems that ffn won't let me unless it's a signed review from ffn account. So, I really hope this will suffice and I also wish that you don't get bored to read (and if you would, review) my stories.

Also, thanks to the people who gave me so much love with your signed reviews and so, it really gives me a very warm and fuzzy feelings and made me want to write some more.

As usual, reviews and good constructive criticisms will boost my spirit to write even more! Hence, it makes me update sooner! :3 Tell me about this chapter, okay?

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever

p.s.

Next Chapter:

Title: Fireworks

Summary: Minato and Sai will launch their grand plan. Sasuke meets Obito, and enters Itachi, a rival for love.


End file.
